Rhythm of your heart
by grapedragon
Summary: Harry zieht zu seinem Vater nach Forks. Dort hofft er auf einen Neuanfang und ein ruhiges und entspanntes Leben. Dann lernt er die Cullens kennen... SLASH Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir weder die Welt von HP noch die von Twilight! Zudem ist mein Wissen über Twilight sehr beschränkt, daher wundert euch nicht, wenn ich vehement vom Original abweiche^^

Ansonsten wünsch ich noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Kapitel 1: Ankunft in Forks

Eigentlich war es ja ganz gut so... Es hätte bei Weitem schlimmer kommen können. Seine Mutter war in letzter Zeit einfach unerträglich geworden. Seit sie sich von ihrem Mann getrennt hatte, war mit ihr buchstäblich nichts mehr anzufangen. Dabei waren sie immer eine so glückliche Familie...

Aber alles Gute hat wohl ein Ende. Trotzdem konnte Harry sich nicht helfen und dachte ständig an die vergangenen Jahre, seine Kindheit.

Wie gesagt, sie bildeten eine glückliche und vollkommen zufriedene Familie, sie, das heißt James Potter, Harry's Vater und Lily Potter, Harry's Mutter. Zu dritt waren sie ein unschlagbares Team und eine Familie wie aus einem Bilderbuch entnommen. Harry hatte eine sehr schöne Kindheit, seine Eltern nahmen sich für ihn alle Zeit der Welt. Aufgewachsen war er in London, einer Stadt in der Privatsphäre mehr oder weniger ein Fremdwort ist. Die Potter's waren mit fast jedem befreundet, Harry wurde von allen geliebt. Er war der Junge, den alle mochten.

Dann begannen die Probleme. Harry weiß bis heute noch nicht, woran genau es gelegen hat, aber seine Eltern haben sich mehr und mehr zerstritten. Anfangs waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel die Frage, wer Harry zum Fußball fährt. Diese Kleinigkeiten aber begannen sich zu häufen und irgendwann waren sie nur noch am schreien sobald sie sich sahen.

Für Harry war es eine Tortur. Er konnte sich noch gut an den letzten und heftigsten Streit seiner Eltern erinnern, obwohl der schon mehr als sechs Jahre zurückliegt.

Bei dieser Auseinandersetzung geriet alles außer Kontrolle. Lily und James hatten sich einfach auseinander gelebt. In dieser Nacht packte James seine Koffer mit dem Nötigsten und ließ sich für die erste Zeit in einem günstigen Hotel nieder. Der damals neun-jährige Harry weinte die ganze Nacht. Wo war die perfekte Familie jetzt? Für den Jungen war das alles damals unbegreiflich.

Die Scheidung lief erstaunlicherweise sehr schnell über die Bühne, zu schnell für Harry. Ehe er sich versah, stand er auch schon neben seiner Mutter am Flughafen und verabschiedete seinen Vater. Seine Mutter bekam das Sorgerecht, da James zu diesem Zeitpunkt arbeitslos war. Lily musste ihren Sohn aus den Armen von James reißen, damit dieser noch rechtzeitig seinen Flieger nach Amerika bekommen konnte. Die Tränen liefen wie Sturzbäche seine Wangen herab, als er seinen Vater gehen sah.

Die ersten Wochen waren grauenvoll für Harry. Auf einmal war der Vater weg. Lily verhielt sich betont optimistisch, doch sie war und ist kein Mensch, der für lange Zeit alleine leben kann. Sie verfiel schnell in Depressionen und Harry lernte schnell, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, ein Bonus aus der Familientragödie.

Das ganze ist jetzt einige Jahre her und jetzt sitzt Harry in einem Flieger Richtung Amerika und denkt über seine Entscheidung nach. Vor drei Monaten hat Lily einen neuen Mann an ihrer Seite gefunden und gelinde gesagt, Harry kann ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Das beruht allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sein Stiefvater hat ihm sogar Geld in die Hand gedrückt, ihm eine gute Reise gewünscht und gesagt, dass es so besser wäre.

Seine Mutter, naiv wie sie nun mal ist, hat davon überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Daher ist sie umso mehr überrascht gewesen, als ihr einziger Sohn ihr unterbreitet hatte, zu seinem Vater nach Forks ziehen zu wollen. Schock und Trauer ist dabei noch eine Untertreibung. Vielmehr ist sie in Hysterie verfallen und hat ihren Sohn stundenlang vollgeheult, dass er seine Entscheidung doch noch mal überdenken solle und gefragt, ob es an ihr läge und sie in ihrer Rolle als Mutter versagt hätte.

Nach zahlreichen Beteuerungen, dass es nicht ihr Fehler sondern sein eigener Entschluss für einen Tapetenwechsel sei, ließ sie ihn schlechten Gewissens packen.

Es war ein Kampf.

Schwermütig seufzt Harry auf, als er das ganze in seinem Kopf noch mal Revue passieren lässt. Irgendwie hat er ja dann doch Mitleid mit seiner Mutter... Aber jetzt muss er erst mal an sich denken. Sechs Jahre hat er sich um seine Mutter gekümmert und sein Vater ist dabei mehr und mehr in Vergessenheit geraten. Jetzt hat er endlich die Chance, verlorene Jahre wieder gut zu machen und seinen Vater neu kennen zu lernen. Das letzte Treffen liegt doch schon knapp zwei Jahre zurück...

Genervt schaut Harry zu seinem Sitznachbar, der fröhlich vor sich hinschnarcht. Für solche Leute sollte es Extra-Sitze am Ende des Flugzeugs geben. Immerhin hat der Junge immer noch Kopfweh vom Gewimmer seiner Mutter. Nicht, dass man ihn falsch versteht, Harry liebt seine Mutter über alles, doch kann sie einem manchmal schon auf die Nerven gehen. Harry-Schatz hier, Mäuselchen da... man könnte meinen, Harry sei ein süßes kleines Mädchen und nicht ein stattlicher, wenn auch kleiner und zierlicher Junge...

Seufzend schaut Harry aus seinem Fenster. Anstatt endlosem blauen Himmel begrüßen ihn graue und weiße Wolkendecken, die zusammen die verschiedensten und ulkigsten Formen bilden. Gebannt schaut er für einige Zeit ihre bizarren Formen an und versucht irgendwelche ihm bekannte Objekte dort wiederzuerkennen. Schon merkwürdig. Da verlässt man seine triste und verregnete Heimat und fliegt gleich ins nächste Rattenloch. Forks gehört nämlich zu den Orten mit der höchsten Regenwahrscheinlichkeit. Dort feiern die Leute ein Volksfest, wenn nur mal die Sonne für drei Minuten hinter den grauschwarzen Wolkendecken hervorlugt.

Doch Harry hat damit keine Probleme. Er mag eher das feuchte, verschleierte Wetter als die sengende Hitze, die ihn vielerorts erwartet hätte. Nicht, dass er depressiv wäre oder so, aber das sanfte Rieseln vom Regen beruhigt ihn immer ungemein. Manchmal lag er zu Hause Stunden im Wintergarten und lauschte der Natur. Ein herrlich befreiendes Gefühl.

Daher stellt es auch jetzt kein Problem dar, dass Harry ins nächste verwässerte Örtchen fährt.

Ohne es zu merken, schläft er bei all dem Lärm ein, den die anderen Passagiere machen und wacht erst wieder auf, als ihm sein robuster Sitznachbar freundlicherweise den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stößt mit der freundlichen Begrüßung, dass er doch seinen „faulen und fetten Arsch" in Bewegung setzen solle.

Auf Harry's Gesicht schlich sich ein leises und schiefes Lächeln. Wie gut, dass es noch nette und höfliche Menschen gibt.

Mit einem Nicken zu seinem neuen „Freund" zwängt sich Harry an eben diesem „korpulenteren" Menschen vorbei, greift nach seiner Tasche und folgt den anderen Passagieren zum Ausgang. Erst jetzt hebt sich wieder seine Stimmung mit dem Gedanken daran, endlich wieder seinen Vater sehen zu können. Ob er immer noch Polizist ist? Und ob er immer noch so viel und herzlich lacht, genauso unbeschwert wie früher? Das kann Harry jetzt nur noch hoffen. Hoffentlich haben sie sich jetzt nicht zu sehr entfremdet nach all den Jahren...

Mit diesem Gedanken schnappt sich der Junge sein doch eher mageres Gepäck und kämpft sich zwischen all den Körpermassen hindurch, in der Hoffnung seinen Vater finden zu können. Doch noch bevor er seine Augen durch die Menge schweifen lassen kann, hört er auch schon seinen Namen:

„HARRY!" Mit einem Lächeln und leicht aufgeregt dreht sich Harry zu der Person um, die ihn gerade mit immenser Freude gerufen hat.

„Dad!" Dieser läuft sofort auf seinen Sohn zu und zieht ihn fast schon brutal in seine viel größeren Arme. Harry lässt keine zwei Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er die herzliche Umarmung erwidert. Sich in den Armen seines Vaters nach so entsetzlich langer Zeit wiederzufinden ist einfach ein großartiges Gefühl. Kurz schwenkt James seinen Sohn von einer Seite hin zur Anderen, bevor er ihn widerwillig loslässt, ihn auf armeslänge von sich weghält und ihn eingehend mustert.

„Mensch Harry, es tut so was von verdammt gut, dich wieder zu sehen, das kannst du gar nicht glauben. Und wie du gewachsen bist, jetzt kann ich dich gar nicht mehr 'Kleiner' nennen!"

Daraufhin lächelt Harry seinen Vater an und haut ihm mit der geballten Faust sanft gegen die Schulter.

„Dad, ich bin immer noch kleiner als der Durchschnitt, ich bin ein Zwerg!"

James zieht zur Antwort seinen Sohn ein weiteres Mal in eine Umarmung, bevor er ihn entlässt und das Gepäck in die Hände nimmt.

„Stimmt, Kleiner. Und schlagen tust du auch wie'n Mädchen!"

„DAD!"

„Hahaha! Komm schon, wir sollten keine Wurzeln schlagen und zum Auto gehen, bevor es regnet. Die Wetteraussicht für heute ist düster."

Harry schnaubt leicht auf, folgt aber seinem Vater Richtung Ausgang.

„Wann ist die Wettervorhersage für hier nicht düster?"

„So ein, zwei Mal im Jahr?"

Mit dieser Aussicht kann Harry sich sehr schnell abfinden. Besser als Hitze, schwitzen und Strandparties...

Das Gepäck ist schnell im Auto verstaut und die Fahrt nach Forks wird dazu genutzt, alte und neue Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Immerhin sind es zwei Jahre, die aufgeholt werden müssen. In James Leben ist seit dem letzten Kontakt zwischen Vater und Sohn nicht viel passiert. Wie gesagt, James ist immer noch Polizist an der einzigen Polizeistation in Forks und hat dort recht wenig zu tun. Also die Arbeit ist eher langweilig. Das schlimmste, was dort passieren kann, ist das ein Jugendlicher zehn Kilometer pro Stunde zu schnell fährt als erlaubt. Und das ist für den Polizisten dann schon ein Abenteuer.

Das Thema Lily wird von beiden tunlichst vermieden. Von James, weil er doch sehr unter der Scheidung gelitten hat und von Harry, weil er seinen Vater nicht unnötig verletzten will. Zudem möchte Harry fürs erste einfach nur seine Ruhe haben und wieder das schöne, ungeregelte Leben eines Teenagers führen, ohne sich um seine Mutter sorgen zu müssen.

Fast eine Stunde später betrachtet Harry sein zukünftiges Zuhause. Wie ganz Forks ist auch hier alles grün. Natur soweit das Auge reicht. Die einzigen anderen Farben werden von den Häusern in der Umgebung repräsentiert. Aber ansonsten könnte man meinen, alles habe einen Grünstich. Das Haus selbst wirkt gemütlich und einladend und es hat sich zumindest von außen kein bisschen geändert. James ist inzwischen mit dem Gepäck schon reingegangen und hat für Harry die Tür offen stehen lassen. Grinsend folgt Harry seinem Vater.

Auch drinnen scheint alles unverändert und bequem wie immer zu sein. Peinliche Fotos aus Harry's Kindheit hängen an der Wohnzimmerwand. Die muss er in Zukunft so unauffällig wie möglich loswerden...

Die Küche sieht so aus, als würde sie nur äußerst selten benutzt werden, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall ist. Wenn sein Vater nämlich eines nicht kann, dann ist es kochen. Wie er wohl die letzten Jahre nur überlebt hat? Wahrscheinlich mit gesundem Fastfood...

Das wird sich jetzt aber auch ändern, denkt Harry bei sich als er schmunzelnd in den gähnend leeren Kühlschrank blickt. Da muss wohl einer morgen kaufen gehen...

Kopfschüttelnd macht er sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen/alten Zimmer. Er kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die babyblauen Wände sieht, mit Leuchtmagneten an der Decke, die das Universum darstellen sollen und in der Dunkelheit grün leuchten. Das Zimmer sieht noch genauso aus wie früher. Ein paar Veränderungen muss Harry wohl oder übel vornehmen, aber größtenteils kann alles so bleiben, wie es ist. Der Vergangenheit und Nostalgie zuliebe...

Schnell wirft Harry seine Lieblings-CD in den verstaubten und beinahe schon antiken CD-Player und lauscht seinen Lieblingsliedern, Während er beginnt, seinen Koffer auszuräumen. Dabei verpasst er es nicht, die Fall Out Boys mit seiner sanften Stimme zu begleiten.

Einige Stunden später schaut er stolz auf sein Werk. Die Möbel hat Harry erfolgreich etwas umgestellt, sodass das Bett nun unter dem Fenster steht. Wenn er etwas mochte, dann war es das Beobachten des Himmels. Hier in Forks ist der Himmel leider nicht oft so klar, dass man die Sterne beobachten kann. Aber der Anblick ist dennoch immer wieder atemberaubend. Der Laptop, den er mitgebracht hat, steht auch am vorhergesehenen Platz und alles in allem hat nun alles seine Ordnung.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass er schon bald ins Bett gehen sollte, doch erst will er noch ein bisschen mit seinem Vater reden, zum Beispiel über die Schule und wie er dort hinkommt.

James sitzt gemütlich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch mit einer warmen Tasse Kakao in der Hand. Harry muss lächeln sobald er die zweite Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch sieht.

„Setz dich zu mir , Sohn, wir müssen noch kurz reden bevor es in die 'Heia' geht!"

„Dad, ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr!"

„Hör auf deinen Vater, Kind!" Kopfschüttelnd lässt sich Harry neben seinem Vater auf die Couch fallen und greift nach der warmen Tasse. Bevor er seine Fragen stellen kann, ergreift James schon das Wort.

„Um die Schule musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich hab dich schon angemeldet und das nötige Zeug besorgt. Liegt alles in der Küche. Am Montag fängst du an, das heißt du hast noch drei freie Tage. Genieß sie!"

Daraufhin nickt Harry.

„Und wie komm ich zur Schule. Fährt hier ein Bus? Ich hab keine Haltestellen gesehen..."

„Oh, nein, hier gibt es keinen Schulbus oder so was ähnliches. Die Schule ist ne knappe Stunde entfernt, wenn du zu Fuß gehst. Das kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht zumuten. Leider bin ich schon viel früher aus dem Haus und kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Deshalb hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen, meinem Sohnemann einen fahrbaren Untersatz zu kaufen. Er steht noch in der Garage!"

Kaum haben diese Worte den Mund seines Vaters verlassen, wirft sich Harry ihm auch schon um den Hals. Mit funkelnden Augen, die Freude und Dankbarkeit widerspiegeln, grinst Harry seinen Vater an.

„Echt? Verdammt, das hättest du doch nicht machen müssen. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue.... Was ist es denn für eins?"

„Nichts besonders, um ehrlich zu sein, es ist ne ziemlich alte, knallrote Klapperkiste, aber sie tut ihren Dienst! Robust, das sag ich dir!"

„Super, danke, dad! Da hätte ich das Problem auch gelöst. Dann fahr ich gleich morgen früh zum nächsten Supermarkt und mach aus dieser Küche das reinste Schlaraffenland! Du wirst staunen, was ich alles auf den Tisch zaubern kann."

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten, Kleiner! Aber es wird spät, also auf ins Bett! Schlaf gut und träum was schönes!"

Harry gibt seinem Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und eine Umarmung, bevor er wieder Richtung Zimmer verschwindet.

„Dir auch ne gute Nacht, dad!" Auf halbem Weg hört er noch einmal seinen Vater.

„Und Harry.... ich bin froh, dass du hier bist!" Harry schenkt seinem Vater ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ich auch, dad!"

Nach seiner normalen Abendroutine wirft sich Harry aufs Bett und schmeißt die weiche Decke über sich. Mit einem Seufzer lässt er sich in die Kissen fallen und betrachtet den Himmel. Morgen würde er wohl noch seine Mutter anrufen müssen, die ist wahrscheinlich schon krank vor Sorge.

Harry's letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief, war nur, dass er hoffentlich neue Freunde hier in Forks finden würde...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Und die beiden Geschichten gehören immer noch nicht mir. Wäre auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein^^

_Ende Kapitel 1:_

_Nach seiner normalen Abendroutine wirft sich Harry aufs Bett und schmeißt die weiche Decke über sich. Mit einem Seufzer lässt er sich in die Kissen fallen und betrachtet den Himmel. Morgen würde er wohl noch seine Mutter anrufen müssen, die ist wahrscheinlich schon krank vor Sorge. _

_Harry's letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief, war nur, dass er hoffentlich neue Freunde hier in Forks finden würde..._

Kapitel 2: First friends!

Harry musste seine Augen zusammenkneifen, als ihm die Sonne mit höchster Intensität ins Gesicht strahlte. Da entschied man sich für einen verregneten und tristen Ort und erwacht bei hellstem Sonnenschein. Genervt hielt sich der Junge die Hand vor das Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, doch noch einmal einschlafen zu können. Nach wenigen Minuten aber gab er schon wieder auf. Einmal wach und dann war an Schlaf meist nicht mehr zu denken. Zudem hatte Harry ja sowieso für heute viel vor.

Mit einem missmutigen Seufzer setzte er sich langsam auf und ließ erst mal all seine Gelenke wieder einrasten, und das mit einem deutlich hörbaren knacken, das ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Dann aber warf er seine schweren Beine über die Bettkante und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dafür, dass das die erste Nacht war, hatte er erstaunlich gut schlafen können. Und das auch noch in einem nahezu fremden Bett. Das schaffte er sonst nur selten.

Beim Aufstehen streckte er sich noch einmal und sah raus aus seinem Fenster. Lang würde die Sonne wohl nicht mehr scheinen. Dicke, graue Wolken schoben sich bedrohlich an die Sonne heran. Aber zumindest sah es nicht wirklich nach Regen aus. Dann hatte Harry wohl auch noch die Chance, sich nach seinem Einkauf noch etwas die Umgebung anzusehen. Und natürlich auch den eigenen Garten. Während James sich nicht wirklich für Gartenarbeit interessierte, hatte Harry in den letzten Jahren ein erstaunliches Interesse an der Natur aufgebaut und war bekennender Besitzer des 'Grünen Daumens'. Und so wie es aussah, hatte James den Garten schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr betreten, geschweige denn gepflegt. Das würde sein Sohn dann wohl oder übel übernehmen müssen.

Zielsicher griff Harry nach seinen Kleidern, die er sich am Vortag schon raus gelegt hatte. Eine schwarze Hose mit einem dunkelgrünen T-Shirt. Trotz niedriger Temperaturen bevorzugte Harry eher kürzere Kleider, Kälte spielte bei ihm keine wirkliche Rolle. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Hormonstörung oder so...

Ein Paar Converse rundeten sein Outfit ab. Eine Jacke zog er sich letztendlich auch noch über, wenn auch nur um nicht zwischen all den warm gekleideten Leuten dumm auszusehen und hervorzustechen. Das mochte er nun wirklich nicht!

Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche und Zähneputzen schlenderte Harry nach unten in die Küche. Ein Zettel am Kühlschrank verriet ihm, dass sein Vater schon zur Arbeit aufgebrochen ist und so gegen sechs Uhr wieder da sein würde. Gut, bis dahin wird Harry schon was gekocht haben, wenn auch nur was Kleines. Der Einkauf hatte jetzt erst mal Priorität. Vielleicht würde er auch noch gleich einen Bücherladen entdecken um seine Büchersucht zu stillen. Aber in so einem Kaff wie Forks war ein Bücherladen wahrscheinlich schon zu viel verlangt. Für solche Wünsche musste er wohl die nächst größere Stadt anfahren und ob das sein Auto mitmachen würde, ist da doch eher fraglich. Wahrscheinlich würde er auf halber Strecke stehen bleiben. Aber das stand auch jetzt gar nicht zur Debatte.

Aus der Haushaltskasse nahm sich Harry einige Scheine und griff aus dem oberen Küchenschrank nach einem Glas. Frühstücken würde er jetzt wohl nicht. Er hegte die Hoffnung, auf dem Weg irgendeinen Laden zu finden, der einigermaßen so war, wie ein Starbucks. Aber das war wahrscheinlich auch wieder zu viel des Guten. Wie sagt man so schön, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Ein Glas Orangensaft würde jetzt erst mal ausreichen müssen. Harry musste aber schon anerkennend die Augenbraue hochziehn, als er die Flasche Orangensaft sah. Dass sein Vater so etwas Gesundes neben dem ganzen Bier besaß, war doch recht erfreulich.

Lächelnd stellte der Junge sein Glas in die Spüle für den späteren Abwasch und ging schließlich nach draußen, die neuen/alten Autoschlüssel in der Hand. Das Wetter hatte, wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, sich deutlich verändert und die Sonne hatte den Kampf gegen die schweren Wolkendecken verloren.

Unbeirrt bahnte Harry sich seinen Weg zum Auto. Bei dessen Anblick musste er sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um sich ein hämisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Klapperkiste war wirklich noch eine zu freundliche Darstellung dessen, was ihm jetzt vor den Augen stand.

Und das Schlimmste war nicht mal der nahe stehende Zerfall des leicht angeschlagenen Autos, sondern viel mehr das schreiende Rot, was geradezu die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden Menschen verlangte. Und doch konnte sich Harry irgendwie mit dem Auto identifizieren... Vielleicht aber war es auch einfach Mitleid. Bei sich in London wäre es dem Auto gar nicht erst erlaubt worden, auch nur einen reifen auf die Straße zu stellen!

Harry zögerte nicht länger und sperrte sein neues Auto auf, ehe er es sich darin gemütlich machte. Ein bisschen Rumgebastel am altehrwürdigen Radio zahlte sich dann auch aus. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln begann er seine Fahrt auf der Suche nach dem Supermarkt.

Es dauerte höchstens fünf Minuten bis er auch schon vor diesem stand. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war das Geschäft auch nicht gerade klein, ganz im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Gebäude ein Geschäft für alles, nicht nur für alltägliche Haushaltswaren.

Harry stellte den Wagen in einer Parklücke ab, die möglichst nahe am Eingang war. Immerhin war er alleine und musste am Ende alle Taschen alleine zum Auto schleppen. Und bei der Leere des Kühlschranks und diverser anderer Schränke musste Harry davon ausgehen, dass heute ein Großeinkauf angesagt war. Selbst Toilettenpapier schien sein Vater nicht genug im Haus zu haben. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte der Junge sich die Frage, wie sein Vater all die Jahre alleine hat überleben können, und das erfolgreich und ohne dauerhafte Schäden.

Kopfschüttelnd schritt Harry auf den Eingang des Geschäftes zu und schnappte sich einen Einkaufswagen. Der Spaß konnte beginnen.

+++++++++++++*-*+++++++++++++

Harry kam es so vor, als seien Stunden vergangen. Stunden in denen er Waren und verschiedene Firmen mit verschiedenen Preisen verglich. Schier qualvoll endlose Stunden, in denen er von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde, als wäre er irgendein außerirdisches Experiment, das auf Forks losgelassen wurde, um alle Einwohner ohne Gnade zu verschlingen. Das führte zu Harry's Vermutung, dass Forks nicht sehr oft neue Gesichter sah, geschweige denn dass sie sogar freiwillig hierher zogen.

Mittlerweile war Harry deswegen leicht genervt. Anstatt ihn blöd anzuglotzen könnten die Leute sich ja auch mal trauen ihn anzusprechen. Aber nein, wahrscheinlich begann gerade jetzt erst die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln. Aufregende Story: neuer Junge, Sohn des Polizisten geht im örtlichen Supermarkt einkaufen! Gott, wie spannend. Allein an diesen Gedanken musste Harry zum wiederholten Male den Kopf schütteln. Wenn er irgend wen ansprechen würde, würde der wahrscheinlich auch übertrieben höflich und freundlich auf ihn reagieren. Immerhin war er ja der Sohn des Polizisten. Und jeder will ja mit dem Neuen befreundet sein. Auf solche falschen Leute konnte er ruhig und gern verzichten. Er mochte lieber ehrliche Menschen, die ihm ihre Meinung offen ins Gesicht sagen.

Mit seinen letzten Einkäufen schob Harry seinen Wagen endlich Richtung Kasse und bemerkte zu spät einen anderen Wagen aus einem anderen Gang fahren. Laut krachten beide zusammen, doch der schaden blieb aus.

„Sag mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst. Ihr werdet auch immer blöder, oder?"

Erschrocken sah ich zu der jungen Frau auf, die mir wegen eines läppischen Zusammenstoßes eine Szene machte und mir blieb prompt der Mund offen stehen. Vor mir stand eine bildhübsche Frau mit blonden langen Haaren. Sie hatte eine Figur, um die sie wohl einige Topmodels beneiden würden. Ihre Haut war glatt, makellos und weiß wie Alabaster. Kurzum, sie war wunderschön.

Das einzige, was nicht ins Bild passte, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck und der Zorn in ihren strahlenden, honigfarbenen Augen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung, Junge? Ja, ich rede zufälligerweise mit dir."

Noch immer zu benommen und überrumpelt von ihrer Tirade konnte ich sie nur anschauen. Gott, ich musste wie ein Idiot neben ihr aussehen, sie, das Ebenbild Aphrodites in all ihren teuren Designerklamotten und ich, der Zwerg, der verdattert aus seiner billigen Wäsche guckt.

Noch immer sah sie mich verächtlich und zugleich erwartungsvoll an und ich musste den Drang unterdrücken, winselnd und flehend auf die Knie zu fallen. Und das alles allein bewerkstelligte sie mit ihren durchdringlichen Blick. Ich wollte gerade stotternd zur Antwort ansetzen, als ihr plötzlich von hinten eine ziemlich große und ebenso weiße Hand wie die Ihrige auf ihre linke Schulter gelegt wurde.

„Na, na, Rosalie! Glaubst du nicht, du übertreibst es ein bisschen. Hab Mitleid mit dem armen Jungen und vergess die Sache. Du hast genau so wenig aufgepasst wie er."

Während das Mädchen, Rosalie, mich allein mit ihrer Art in die Knie zwang, tat es dieser Junge allein mit seinem monströsem Auftreten. Er war ein muskelbepackter Riese und türmte sich förmlich über mir auf. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Begleiterin sah er mich mit einem offenen und freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, was bei mir im Gegenzug die Anspannung etwas löste.

Rosalie warf mir noch einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor sie schnaubte und mit ihren Einkaufswagen an mir vorbeistolzierte und das auf so eine leichtfüßige Art, dass ich vor Neid in Anbetracht meiner eigenen Tollpatschigkeit erblasste.

Die Stimme des Jungen riss mich aus meiner stummen Bewunderung.

„Ich muss mich für ihr Verhalte entschuldigen. Aber so ist sie bei allen außer bei ihrer Familie. Denk dir nichts dabei. Bist du neu hier, ich habe dich noch nie gesehen. Das eben war Rosalie und mein Name ist Emmett."

Harry musste sich erst wieder fassen und räuspern, bevor er seinem Gegenüber antworten konnte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich war nur etwas überrascht! Und ja, ich bin neu hierher gezogen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Harry. Es ist schön, in Forks auch mal neue Gesichter zu sehen. Wie gefällt es dir hier?"

Schnell kamen die beiden in eine lockere Unterhaltung und folgten Rosalie an die Kassen. Als Emmett sah, wie Harry seine sechs prallgefüllten Taschen in die Hände nehmen wollte, eilte er sofort zu diesem rüber. Rosalie war da aber anderer Meinung.

„Emmett, hör auf den Gentleman zu spielen und komm. Esme wartet auf ihre Sachen."

Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihn am Ellenbogen und zog ihn von Harry mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft fort. Emmett blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu dem neuen Junge um.

„Sorry, Harry! Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns am Montag in der Schule. Mach's gut!"

Und so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Noch etwas perplex sah Harry seinen neuen Bekanntschaften hinterher.

Seufzend drehte er sich von dem schönen Paar weg und schnappte sich nun doch alleine all seine Tüten. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er sich Richtung Auto, ohne wirklich was zu sehen, da ihm eine seiner Plastiktüten die Sicht versperrte. Stolpernd ging er zu seinem Auto, bis schließlich das eintrat, was jeder Plastiktütenbesitzer verabscheute. Ein Tütengriff riss ein und all seine mühevoll erworbenen Einkäufe, die in dieser Tüte verstaut waren, fielen auf den Asphalt.

„Ohhh, nein. Verdammter Mist. Warum passiert sowas immer nur mir?"

„Keine Sorge, ich komme schon zur Rettung!"

Überrascht sah Harry zu der fremden Stimme rüber. Ein Junge mit längeren schwarzen Haaren und gebräunter Haut eilte zu ihm rüber. Wie auch schon Emmett war dieser Junge um einiges größer als Harry selbst. Mit großen Schritten hatte der Junge ihn schnell erreicht und klaubte all seine Einkäufe zusammen und verstaute sie in der verfluchten Tüte. Harry warf seinem Helfer einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Vielen Dank, aber das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."

Der Junge lachte nur auf und nahm aus Harry's Händen noch drei weitere Tüten.

„Ach was, das mach ich doch gerne. Wo wären denn meine Manieren, wenn ich einfach an dir vorbei liefe? Wo steht dein Auto?"

„Direkt da vorne, äh..."

„Jacob, mein Name ist Jacob! Und mit wem habe ich das vergnügen? Ich hab dich bisher noch nie gesehen, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin seit gestern neu hier. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Das Auto steht direkt da vorne"

„Potter? Bist du der Sohn von James? Er und mein Vater sind gute Freunde. James hat viel von dir erzählt, weißt du!"

„Wirklich? Ich hoffe mal nur Gutes!"

Am Auto angekommen verstauten die beiden Harry's Einkäufe und wandten sich einander zu. Harry konnte schon jetzt erkennen, dass Jacob ein guter Freund für ihn werden könnte. Im Gegensatz zu Rosalie strahlte er eine innere Wärme aus, die ihn irgendwie für Harry vertraut machte, als würden sie sich schon lange kennen. Ein Grollen vom Himmel ließ die beiden Aufschrecken. Jacob sah seinen neuen Freund an.

„Sieht so aus, als würde es gleich ein Gewitter geben. Ich muss sehen, dass ich rechtzeitig zurück nach La Push komme."

„Geht klar! Sehen wir uns am Montag in der Schule?"

Traurig schüttelte Jacob seinen Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich gehe in La Push auf eine Schule. Aber jetzt hab ich ja einen Grund, öfters mal in die Stadt zu kommen." Mit diesen Worten wuschelte Jacob Harry durch seine wilden Haare.

„Das will ich doch hoffen, Jacob." Grinsend drehte sich dieser um und ging zu seinem eigenen schwarzen Auto. Ein Geländewagen.

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Kleiner. Man sieht sich!"

„Ja, man sieht sich, Großer!" Mit bellendem Gelächter verschwand Jacob auf der Straße.

Mit einem Grinsen sah Harry hinter ihm her. Na also, schon am zweiten Tag in Forks hatte er einen Freund gefunden. Und Emmett schien ja auch ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Rosalie konnte man ja mal außen vor lassen. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wie unterschiedlich doch beide Gruppen waren. Rosalie und Emmett waren ein Bild der Eleganz und Schönheit. Jacob strahlte eine gewisse Wildheit und Naturverbundenheit aus. Totale Gegensätze.

Seufzend setzte Harry sich auf den Fahrersitz und startete sein Auto. Wie es der Zufall so will fand er sogar auf dem Rückweg ein kleines Eckchen, das einem Starbucks recht ähnlich kam, wenn auch wesentlich kleiner und mit entschieden weniger Auswahl. Er machte einen kurzen Stop für seinen täglichen Kaffee und einem Schokocroissant bevor er sich wieder Richtung Haus in Bewegung setzte.

Dort angekommen packte er alles aus dem Wagen und ins Haus. Das Einräumen nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch, machte ihm aber halbwegs Spaß. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch eine Stunde hatte, bevor sein Vater von der Arbeit kommen würde. Also bereitete er lediglich Spaghetti Bolognese vor und deckte rechtzeitig den Tisch, als sein Vater das Haus betrat.

„Harry? Bist du da?"

„Ich bin in der Küche, dad! Das Essen ist fertig." Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht kam James in die Küche und schloss seinen Sohn in die Arme, bevor er ihn für den für seine Verhältnisse reich gedeckten Tisch losließ.

„Aww, du hast wirklich Essen gemacht. Das ist ja so was von lieb von dir. Hausgemachtes Essen! Da läuft mir ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen." Harry musste daraufhin lachen. Sein Vater hatte wohl wirklich seit Jahren hungern müssen.

„Dann komm, setz dich, bevor es kalt wird." Beide setzten sich an den Tisch in der Küche und begannen geräuschvoll zu essen.

„So, Sohnemann, wie war dein Tag? Hast du schon neue Leute kennengelernt?"

„Ja, mehrere sogar! Zuerst ein Mädchen namens Rosalie und einen Jungen mit dem Namen Emmett. Ein bildhübsches Pärchen."

„Bildhübsch, sagst du? Das müssen zwei Kinder von Dr. Cullen sein..."

„Dr. Cullen?"

„Ja, der beste Arzt, den es hier gibt. Er ist ein wahrer Segen. Er arbeitet hier im Krankenhaus von Forks. Er und seine Familie sind sehr zuvorkommend und freundlich. Und sehr hübsch, jeder von ihnen. Leider distanzieren sie sich ein bisschen von der Gemeinde..."

Der Gedanke an Rosalie ließ Harry kaum hörbar aufschnauben und die Augen verdrehen. Freundlich und zuvorkommend... haha!

„Und sonst?"

„Dann hab ich noch einen Jungen mit dem Namen Jacob getroffen. Er meinte, du kennst seinen Vater?"

„Jacob, ja den kenne ich. Sein Vater und ich sind alte Freunde, ein guter Mann. Und Jacob ist wirklich ein guter Junge. Eine gute Wahl, mein Sohn!"

„Dad, du machst ja so, als seien wir zusammen!" James lachte daraufhin laut los.

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Er ist definitiv eine gute Partie. Aber du hast Recht. Jetzt schon zu entscheiden wäre dumm, du kennst ja halb Forks noch gar nicht. Schau dir erst mal das Angebot an!" Empört sah Harry zu seinem Vater auf.

„DAD??"

„Hahaha, ist ja schon gut, reg dich nicht auf. War ja nur ein Scherz!"

„Das hoffe ich doch..."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Harry von seinem Vater ab. Dieser machte sich auch gleich auf zu seinem Fernseher, nachdem Harry das Angebot für den Spüldienst abgeschlagen hatte. Beim Abwasch sah er aus dem Fenster. Es strömte wie aus Eimern. Dabei hatte er wirklich gedacht, es würde trocken bleiben. In den Garten konnte er wohl heute nicht mehr gehen.

Gedankenverloren stapfte er nach dem Abwasch ins Bad und sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Müde ging er danach zu seinem Vater und wünschte diesem eine gute Nacht. Der Tag war für ihn doch anstrengender gewesen, als er es erwartet hätte.

Gähnend ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und sah von dort wieder raus aus seinem Fenster. Das Geräusch des plätschernden Regens machte ihn auf Anhieb immer müder. Sein letzter Gedanke galt der Schule am Montag. Hoffentlich würde es ihm genauso leicht fallen dort Freunde zu finden. Es war schon schade, dass Jacob nicht da sein würde... Aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben.

Schnell waren auch die Gedanken verschwunden, als Harry in eine traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

+++++++++Kapitel 2 Ende+++++++++++++++++++++

So, das wars dann erst mal für Kapitel 2. Hier möchte ich auch noch mal erwähnen, dass ich von der Bis(s)-Reihe nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung hab. Ich hab jetzt erst mit dem zweiten Buch angefangen und Einzelheiten zu gewissen Personen kann ich mir nach dem ersten Lesen nicht wirklich merken. Daher werden sich einige Dinge vom Original unterscheiden^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Ende Kapitel 2:_

_Gähnend ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und sah von dort wieder raus aus seinem Fenster. Das Geräusch des plätschernden Regens machte ihn auf Anhieb immer müder. Sein letzter Gedanke galt der Schule am Montag. Hoffentlich würde es ihm genauso leicht fallen dort Freunde zu finden. Es war schon schade, dass Jacob nicht da sein würde... Aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben._

_Schnell waren auch die Gedanken verschwunden, als Harry in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel._

**Kapitel 3: Fremde über Fremde!**

Letztendlich kam für Harry der Montag dann doch früher als erhofft. Wer mochte schon Schule? Obwohl er doch eher zu der Sorte Schüler gehörte, die schnell als Streber bezeichnet wurden. Dennoch beschwerte der Junge sich auch nicht über ein paar wohlverdiente, freie Tage zum Entspannen. Aber das war mit diesem grässlichen Morgen wohl vorbei. Grässlich, weil Harry kaum schlafen konnte, weil er sich viel zu viel Sorgen über den kommenden Schultag gemacht hatte. Normal konnte er ja über solche Dinge hinwegsehen, die Meinung anderer interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Dennoch war es keine schöne Erfahrung, „der Neue" zu sein und von allen angestarrt zu werden, als würde man vom Mond kommen. Zudem würde sein Auftreten heute wahrscheinlich auch wesentlich die Gerüchteküche fördern. Und das hätte Harry nun wirklich gern vermieden. Nicht, dass er etwas zu verstecken hätte, aber es musste ja auch nicht jeder wissen, wer er war, wo er wohnte und was er für Hobbies hatte. Privatsphäre war für Harry nicht nur ein Wort, sondern auch Gesetz. Dummerweise dachte die Mehrheit der heutigen Gesellschaft da anders, zumindest in seinen Augen.

Daher verließ Harry nur sehr widerwillig sein warmes, kuscheliges Bett. Schlaftrunken schleifte er seinen bleiernen Körper ins Badezimmer, um sich mit seiner gewohnten, eiskalten Dusche ruckartig ins Land der Lebenden zu befördern. In der Tat kam aus dem Bad eine völlig andere Person als die, die rein ging. Jeden Morgen machte er diese erstaunliche Verwandlung durch, vom erschreckenden Zombie zum attraktiven Teenager und Schwarm aller Mädchen (und gelegentlich Jungs).

Denn wenn Harry eine Erfahrung in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte, dann war es, dass er eine entschiedene Anziehungskraft für Jungs hatte. Mehr als einmal baten ihn Jungs um Verabredungen, eine Sache, die Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ziemlich peinlich war. Mittlerweile hatte er sich aber daran gewöhnt und ignorierte alle Angebote (sittliche und unsittliche).

Das Interesse an einem Freund oder einer Freundin war einfach noch nicht vorhanden. Zumindest war Harry so pragmatisch veranlagt, dass er bisher noch nicht wirklich den Nutzen in einer Beziehung erkannt hatte. Aber wer weiß schon, vielleicht würden sich seine steifen Ansichten ja über die nächsten Wochen ändern... Auch wenn er das bezweifelte.

Mit seiner Tasche bepackt ging Harry nach unten in Die Küche, wo ihn anstatt seinem Vater ein gelber Klebezettel am Kühlschrank erwartete. Scheinbar war er am frühen Morgen schon alleine. Dem Worten seines Vaters zufolge hatte James als Polizist in Forks sehr viel zu tun und wenig Freizeit. Das konnte ihm Harry aber nicht wirklich glauben. Immerhin war Forks winzig. Es war auf den meisten Karten nicht mal zu finden, geschweige denn im Internet. Und der Mangel an Verkehr und Einwohnern ließ Harry doch ziemlich stark daran zweifeln, dass sein Vater hier vollends ausgelastet war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seinen Sohn nur mit Worten beeindrucken. In diesem Moment nahm Harry sich vor, an einem seiner freien Tage seinen Vater bei der Arbeit zu besuchen und zu überprüfen, wie hart das Arbeitsleben seines Vaters wirklich war.

Seufzend riss er den Zettel mit den ermutigenden Worten '_Hey Kurzer! Viel Spaß bei deinem ersten Schultag! Und halte dich von den Großen fern, die stecken einen gern in die Mülltonne_!' vom Kühlschrank und warf ihn schnellt möglich in den Papierkorb. Sein Vater wusste schon immer, was pädagogisch wertvoll war, um seine Kinder zu motivieren....

Vor sich hin summend griff sich Harry ein großes Glas aus dem Einbauschrank und schenkte sich erst mal ein Glas Orangensaft ein. Zum Essen war ihm allerdings nicht wirklich zumute. Er würde sich wohl in dem Kaffeeladen was kleines zum Essen kaufen.

Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihm, das er wohl oder übel eine Jacke mitnehmen musste. Aber den Schirm würde er zu Hause lassen. Er war ja nicht aus Zucker und zudem mochte er es, vom Regen nass zu werden, sehr zum Groll seiner Mutter.

Schnell packte er alles Notwendige zusammen und verließ das Haus. Misstrauisch beäugte er den roten Transporter. Stabil sah er ja aus, aber eben auch reichlich mitgenommen. Dellen und fehlender Lack häuften sich egal wohin man auch hinsah. Und irgendwie musste Harry deswegen grinsen. Mit so einer Klapperkiste war er nun echt noch nie unterwegs gewesen. Die Aufmerksamkeit war ihm am Ende wohl doch zugesichert. Es sei denn, jeder war im Besitz eines solchen 'Schatzes'. Was aber wiederum auch sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

Mit einem beherzten Ruck riss Harry die Fahrertür auf, die mit einem leichten Knacken auch schließlich klein beigab. Auch dies ließ ihn verstohlen lächeln. Ob er mit diesem Ding überhaupt an er Schule ankommen würde? Gab es hier in Forks überhaupt so was wie den ADAC? Eher nicht...

Unbeirrt schwang sich Harry auf den Sitz und weihte das beinahe schon antike Radio ein. Welches aus irgendeinem Grund nur Countrymusik abspielte. Nicht ganz seine Richtung, aber was muss, das muss... Und immerhin konnte er bei Rascal Flatts noch größtenteils mitsingen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Harry, dass er noch mehr als genug Zeit hatte, um die Schule zu erreichen. Mit einem vehementen Brummen und Dröhnen erweckte er den Transporter zum Leben. Dieser hörte sich an, als wäre er gerade kläglich am sterben, oder zumindest kurz davor. Mit einem Lächeln ließ Harry das alte Haus hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem heiß-geliebten Kaffee. Ohne ihn würde er den Tag und alle Überraschungen, die ihn heute wahrscheinlich noch erwarten würden, nicht überstehen.

Schon fünf Minuten später fand er auch schließlich wieder den maroden Laden. Auf dem Weg hatte er sich leider etwas verfahren. Forks mag zwar wenig Einwohner haben, aber wenn man von A nach B kommen wollte, musste man doch recht lange Strecken hinter sich bringen. Das war auch eigentlich der einzige Nachteil an der kleinen und doch liebenswürdigen Stadt... auch wenn sie diesen Titel auch nicht wirklich verdient hatte... mehr ein Dörfchen oder so...

Ein kleines Glöckchen läutete in dem Moment, als Harry die Tür zum Café öffnete und sofort stieg dem jungen der aromatische Duft vom Lebenselixier in die Nase. Er würde nie behaupten, dass er davon abhängig ist... oder gar süchtig... aber er brauchte es trotzdem jeden Morgen... manchmal auch mittags... oder abends...

Kopfschüttelnd und zu sich selber grinsend ignorierte der Junge mit Absicht die Blicke, die ihm die anderen Bewohner zuwarfen. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie diese Blicke aussahen, immerhin sind es immer die Gleichen. Manchen schauen ihn misstrauisch an, weil er neu und zudem jung ist. Die Jugend bringt heutzutage nur Ärger mit sich.

Andere schauen ihn neugierig und verwundert an. Immerhin bekommt man nicht jeden Tag ein neues und unbekanntes Gesicht vor die Augen.

Wieder andere schauen ihn lustvoll an. So was war er auch von seiner Heimat gewöhnt. Allerdings waren ihm gerade diese Blicke äußerst unangenehm. Harry konnte nicht wirklich mit so etwas umgehen. Daher hatte er sich angewöhnt, alle Arten von Blicken zu ignorieren. So war man meistens auf er sicheren Seite. Meistens....

So ließ sich Harry auch hier nichts anmerken, obwohl ihn momentan wirklich alle anschauten. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung gab es eine einzige Ausnahme: die Bedienung an der Theke. Wenigstens ein Mensch, der das Wort Anstand noch buchstabieren konnte. Solche Menschen waren mittlerweile eine Rarität. Oder aber sie waren bisher einfach nur Harry aus dem Weg gegangen...

Mit einem Lächeln auf den roten, weichen Lippen begrüßte ihn die Bedienung herzlich.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, junger Mann! Wie kann ich dir helfen? Etwas zum Aufwärmen? Oder eher einen Stimmungsheber wie Schokolade?"

Sobald die Frau ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, kam sich Harry schon geborgen vor. Dieser Frau konnte man direkt ansehen, dass sie die perfekte Mutter war. Warmherzig, freundlich und liebevoll. Und das zu jedem! So viel es Harry auch nicht schwer, ihr offenes Lächeln mit einem der Seinen zu erwidern. Die Frau war etwas rundlich mit einem vollen, rundlichen Gesicht mit Grübchen an den Seiten, die zeigten, dass sie oft und viel lächelte. Sie war etwas kleiner als Harry, was wirklich selten vorkam, da er selber ja zu den kleineren Menschen der Gesellschaft gehörte. Ihr Gesicht wurde von roten, weich fallenden Haaren umrahmt und verstärkte den herzlichen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen! Ich bin hier für einen kleinen Muntermacher. Ohne meinen Kaffee läuft bei mir gar nichts." Die Frau musste auf diese Bemerkung hin grinsen.

„Ja, dieses Problem haben hier viele. Aber dafür bin ich ja da, keine Sorge, Schätzchen. Irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

„Da lass ich mich gerne überraschen!" Mit diesen Worten wuselte die Bedienung auch gleich um die Ecke und begann für Harry etwas zusammen zu mischen.

„Setz dich kurz, ich bring es dir, wenn's fertig ist."

Mit einem Nicken drehte sich der Junge um und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen, wie sich mehrere Köpfe schnell drehten und ihm den Rücken umwandten. Wie unauffällig.

Mit einem Seufzer schlenderte Harry zu einem freien Sitz am Fenster und sah raus auf die Straßen Forks'. Schon zeigte sich die Stadt von seiner besten Seite und Harry bereute es, seinen Schirm zu Hause gelassen zu haben. Der Regen strömte die Scheiben des Cafés hinunter und formte kleine Bäche, die sich einen Weg durch die rissige Straße bahnten. Mürrisch sah Harry seine Baumwollweste an, die er gerade trug und verfluchte die Jacke, die in seinem Zimmer im Schrank hing. Er mochte Regen, ja, aber er musste ja nicht patschnass sein, wenn er das erste Mal seine Klassenkameraden und Lehrer kennen lerne würde. Er konnte schon die Rufe hören, die ihn wohl heute in den Schulgängen begleiten würden: Loser! Idiot! Angespannt wandte Harry seinen Blick wieder nach draußen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich das gesamte Café in der Scheibe spiegelte und sofort bemerkte er einen Mann, der am anderen Ende des Cafés saß. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Leuten hatte er seit Harry's Auftauchen nicht ein einziges Mal seinen Blick von dem Jungen abgewandt. Harry spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken lief. Der Fremde sah ihn einfach nur eindringlich an, nie wandte er seine Augen ab. Unruhig rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, er konnte die Blicke des Fremden regelrecht auf seinem Körper spüren. Wie in Trance begann Harry seine Augen anzuheben. Er hatte den Drang, dem Fremden in die Augen zu sehen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er musste ihn anschauen, auf alle Fälle. Es war, als könnte er selber seine Bewegungen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Kurz musste der Junge zusammenzucken, als sein Blick endlich den des Fremden traf. Stechend rote Augen bohrten sich in die Seine, als könnten sie in ihn hinein sehen, als könnten sie seine schrecklichsten Geheimnisse und Gedanken von seinen Augen ablesen. Und während er dem fremden Mann in die Augen sah, kam ihm der Abstand zwischen sich selbst und dem Mann viel zu groß vor. Wie mechanisch und immer noch in Trance erhob sich Harry von seinem Platz. Der Augenkontakt konnte nicht gebrochen werden. Harry wollte ihn auch gar nicht brechen. Er musste jetzt einfach zu dem Fremden. Sofort! Immer näher kam er dem Mann, der mit jedem seiner Schritte immer mehr anfing zu grinsen. Siegessicher, selbstgefällig und... hungrig? Aber Harry realisierte das gar nicht mehr. Er musste nur sein Ziel erreichen. Er musste..-

„Schätzchen! Dein Getränk ist fertig!"

Erschrocken fuhr Harry zusammen und sah zur Theke. Die plötzlich sehr viel weiter entfernt war, als sie es vorher war. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Hatte er nicht am Fenster gesessen? Warum stand er hier, was machte er hier? Er wollte... der Fremde! Schnell drehte Harry den Kopf zu der Ecke, die er bis eben noch so fixiert hatte. Kein Mann! Nichts. Die Ecke war leer, als hätte dort nie jemand gesessen. Keine roten Augen...

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er wieder alle Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte. Musste ja auch blöd aussehen, wie er mitten im Raum stand, wie bekloppt muss man denn sein. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht kroch und schnappte schnell nach seiner Tasche, die er an seinem Platz liegen gelassen hatte, vergessen. Dann raste er mit geneigtem Kopf zur Theke und nahm denn Becher entgegen, den die Bedienung ihm entgegen hielt. Erst jetzt, mit dem Becher in seiner Hand merkte er, wie sehr er zitterte. Umständlich fischte er nach seiner Tasche, um so schnell wie möglich bezahlen zu können. Er wollte nur noch raus aus dem Laden.

„Lass nur, Schätzchen, der Erste geht aufs Haus! Nun mach aber, dass du in die Schule kommst!"

Nuschelnd bedankte sich Harry Richtung Boden und war schneller draußen, als irgendjemand sonst. Schnell und ohne Pause startete Harry den Wagen, nachdem ihm drei Mal der Schlüssel aus den Händen gefallen war. Starr starrte er auf die Straße und sah kein einziges Mal in den Rückspiegel und bemerkte auch so den Mann nicht, dessen Augen ihn verfolgten, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war.

+++++++++++++Forks High School++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Genussvoll, mit den Beinen über dem Lenkrad zusammengefaltet, saß Harry in seinem knallroten Transporter und trank mit geschlossenen Augen und genießerischer Miene das Getränk, das ihm die Bedienung geschenkt hatte. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Art Frappucchino. Also beklagte er sich nicht und ließ sich tiefer den Sitz hinabsinken. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte Harry die Schule doch früher erreicht als erwartet und hatte nun noch mehr als genug Zeit sein Frühstück im Auto abzuhalten. Ganz allmählich trafen auch die anderen Schüler ein. Misstrauisch ließ Harry seinen Blick über die neuen Gesichter wandern. Er konnte gleich die verschiedenen Gruppen ausmachen, auch wenn es nicht so viele gab wie in der Großstadt. Aber das war ja zu erwarten.

Und der Junge konnte auch gleich erkennen, dass er mit seinem Auto wohl etwas den Rahmen der Normalität in diesem Ort sprengte. Die Schüler hier wiesen zwar nicht die neusten Modelle auf, aber sie fuhren auch nicht knallrote Klapperkisten. Harry musste leicht stöhnen. Und schon war er Gespräch Nummer Eins. Er konnte schon förmlich die neueste Ausgabe der Schülerzeitung sehen. Schlagzeile: _Neuer Schüler in Forks! Grenzwertiger Loser in grenzwertiger Karre! _Irgendwas von der Art würde wahrscheinlich schon morgen da drin stehen.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste er wohl irgendwann sein Auto verlassen. Und so packte Harry seine Schultasche und öffnete mit einem Ruck die klemmende Wagentür. Gekonnt ignorierte er dabei die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Schnellen Schrittes ging er Richtung Sekretariat um sich als 'der Neue' anzumelden.

Dies brachte er so schnell wie möglich hinter sich und verließ den stickigen Raum, den die Sekretärin mit ihrem strengen Parfum verpestet hatte. Da drin konnte man nicht mal mehr atmen. Und nachdem Harry fünf mal niesen musste hatte er es sich mit der Sekretärin dann auch ganz verscherzt. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an seinen Worten '_Uuuurrghh, riechen sie das auch?_'...

Jedenfalls war er froh, mit seinem Stundenplan bewaffnet endlich den Tag beginnen zu können, in der Hoffnung, dass er somit auch schneller enden würde.

Als Erstes stand Mathe auf dem Programm, Harry's Lieblingsfach. Wenigstens etwas, was ihn etwas fröhlicher stimmte. Schnell machte sich Harry auf zu dem richtigen Gebäude und ging auch gleich in den richtigen Raum. Der Lehrer, Herr Mason zeigte ihm auch gleich einen freien Platz, direkt in der ersten Reihe. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Schülern hatte Harry nichts gegen die verfluchte, erste Reihe. Immerhin bekam man dort alles mit und konnte sich besser konzentrieren. Lediglich auf die Blicke, die er im Nacken spürte, hätte er verzichten können. Aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben.

Mathe ging leider recht schnell vorüber. Harry packte alle Unterlagen und die neuen Bücher in die Tasche, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Hey, bist du der Neue!"

Innerlich musste Harry die Augen verdrehen. '_Nein, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Hohoho_!'. Dennoch drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln zu der Person um.

„Jep, das bin ich. Mein Name ist Harry! Und du heißt?"

Der Junge, der Harry gegenüber stand, machte einen recht freundlichen Eindruck und schien obendrein auch noch nett zu sein, wenn auch ein bisschen blöd...

„Cool, mein Name ist Mike! Und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht gerne eine kleine Führung hättest. Und Jemanden, der dir die Anderen vorstellt! Na, wie wärs?"

Nur kurz dachte Harry über dieses Angebot nach. Wenn er einigermaßen friedlich hier leben wollte, dann musste er sich wohl auf die Anderen einlassen. Und ein paar Freunde schaden ja nun wirklich nicht, so lange sie nicht unterbelichte sind oder an ihm hängen wie Kletten...

„Klar, warum nicht?"

++++++++Mittagspause++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Noch nie hatte Harry eine Entscheidung so bereut wie die, die er bei Mike getroffen hatte. Ok, das war jetzt vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber jammern musste er trotzdem. In seinem Kopf, versteht sich. Angewidert sah er von seiner rechten Hand hoch entlang seines Armes, bis sein Blick auf den pinken Arm fiel, der sich um den Seinen geschlungen hatte. Dieser pinke Arm gehörte zu einem aufdringlichen Mädchen namens Jessica. Sie hatte seit der dritten Stunde Harry's Seite nicht mehr verlassen. Zum Glück war meistens auch Mike anwesend, der erfolgreich das ein oder andere Mal Harry aus ihren Fängen befreit hatte. Jetzt konnte Harry aber nichts anderes tun, als mit einem klagenden Blick Mike anzuschauen, der zu seiner Linken saß und ihn ab an an mitleidig angrinste.

Neben Jessica und Mike hatte Harry einige neue Leute kennen gelernt und viele von denen waren doch netter, als er erwartet hatte. Dennoch musste er den ein oder anderen Kommentar über sich ergehen lassen, was sein neues Auto betraf. Aber damit konnte er leben. Immerhin musste er die Ehre seines Autos verteidigen, dass ihm schon am ersten Tag so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war.

Als langwieriger Einzelgänger war Harry es allerdings nicht mehr gewohnt, ständig von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die ohne Pause um die Wette schnatterten und so entwandt er sich dem Griff Jessicas und entfernte sich mit der Ausrede, auf Toilette gehen zu müssen. Zum Glück folgte ihm niemand.

Draußen angekommen atmete Harry erst mal tief ein. Die Luft war noch feucht vom Regen und hatte diesen markanten Geruch angenommen, den der Regen immer mit sich brachte. Lächelnd setzte der Junge sich in Bewegung bis er eine Bank erreichte, die etwas abseits und vom Regen verschont geblieben war. Den Kopf lehnte er zurück und zog die Beine an sich, bis diese eng an an seinem Oberkörper waren. Dann schloss er die Augen und genoss die Ruhe der Natur um sich herum.

Das war es, was er an Forks am meisten schätzte. Die Ruhe und die Ausgeglichenheit. Hier konnte man noch in Ruhe nachdenken und vor sich hin träumen. Es war angenehm, einfach mal alles hinter sich zu lassen und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Es war schon eine Art Meditation. Allerdings endete Harry's Meditation, wie auch jetzt, meistens darin, dass er einschlief. So merkte er es auch gar nicht, wie sich nach einiger Zeit eine Person näherte und sich leise neben ihn setzte. Aber selbst wenn er wach gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich auch nichts gehört. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Harry wurde erst wach, nachdem ihm ganz plötzlich eine Warme Jacke um die Arme gelegt wurde. Die Kälte, die sich bis unter seine Kleider verkrochen hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt und auch das leichte Klappern seiner Zähne fiel ihm erst jetzt auf. Schlaftrunken rieb er sich seine Augen und sah nach rechts, zu der Person, die ihm die Jacke umgelegt haben musste.

Warme, honigfarbene Augen trafen auf Harry's grüne Augen. Im ersten Moment konnte Harry seinen Blick nicht von seinem Gegenüber lösen. Noch nie hatte er sich so zu einer Person hingezogen gefühlt. Und das auf den ersten Blick. Sein Blick wanderte über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und speicherte automatisch alle Gesichtszüge und Merkmale, die er erkennen konnte. Ein Blick weiter nach unten verriet ihm, dass die Person größer war als er. Um einiges größer. Sein Blick wanderte dann wieder nach oben und traf erneut die warmen Augen des Anderen, der mittlerweile leise grinste. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, wie unhöflich er sein Gegenüber angestarrt und gemustert hatte. Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und der Atem ihm stockte.

„Ohh... ähhh..."

Auf diese wohl gewählten Worte hin wurde das Lächeln des jungen Mannes nur noch breiter und Harry wurde nur noch röter.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber du hast so fürchterlich angefangen zu zittern, da musste ich einfach einschreiten."

„Oh, oh, nein, ich meine... du musst dich nicht entschuldigen... also.. äh, danke? Für die Jacke, mein ich!"

Sein Gegenüber lachte nun leise über Harry's Stottern.

„Hol erst mal tief Luft und entspann dich. Ich werde dich nicht beißen." Dabei setzte der Junge ein Grinsen auf, als würde er über einen guten Scherz schmunzeln, den Harry nicht verstand.

„Sorry, ich bin immer etwas... unbeholfen bei neuen Leuten."

„Das macht nichts, im Gegenteil, ich find es süß!"

Harry's Augen weiteten sich. Süß? Hatte dieser gut aussehende Sexgott gerade süß genannt. Harry merkte, wie sich sein Herzschlag um einiges beschleunigte. Er versuchte, selbstsicher sein Gegenüber anzulächeln und merkte nicht, dass es bei eben diesem eher wie ein hilfloses, verzweifeltes Lächeln rüberkam, wie man es bei Schulmädchen finden konnte, die peinlich berührt waren.

„Wie auch immer, ich muss zu meiner nächsten Stunde. Und du solltest auch so langsam reingehen, ehe du dir eine Erkältung einfängst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Adonis um und ging Richtung eines der Schulgebäude. Bevor er verschwinden konnte, fiel Harry noch etwas auf.

„Warte, was ist mit deiner Jacke? Und wie heißt du?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen winkte der junge Mann über seine Schulter.

„Du kannst mir die Jacke morgen zurückgeben. Du brauchst sie sowieso dringender als ich."

Als er die Tür zum Mathegebäude schon geöffnet hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um.

„Und mein Name ist Edward Cullen."

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Lächeln verschwand er hinter der Tür.

+++++++Ende Kapitel 3++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, das war mal das dritte Kapitel^^ Vielen Dank an speedykatze, für ihren lieben Kommentar XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir weder die Welt von HP noch die von Twilight!

Ende Kapitel 3:

„_Warte, was ist mit deiner Jacke? Und wie heißt du?"_

_Ohne sich umzudrehen winkte der junge Mann über seine Schulter._

„_Du kannst mir die Jacke morgen zurückgeben. Du brauchst sie sowieso dringender als ich."_

_Als er die Tür zum Mathegebäude schon geöffnet hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um._

„_Und mein Name ist Edward Cullen."_

_Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Lächeln verschwand er hinter der Tür._

Kapitel 4: Krankenhaus

Selten beschwerte sich Harry über schlechtes Wetter, sehr selten. Warum auch, mieses Wetter war er zum einen gewohnt und es entsprach auch die meiste Zeit seiner innerlichen Verfassung. Davon abgesehen hatte er sich sowieso an die dauernde Feuchtigkeit gewöhnt. Wie könnte es auch anders sein, wenn man beachtet, dass Harry mal wieder bis auf die Haut nass war und den Eingangsbereich seines Hauses buchstäblich eingesaut hatte. Zumindest musste er sich hier in Forks keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass ihm seine Mutter mit dem Wischmopp wild wedelnd hinterherrannte und ihm eine halbe Stunde lang eine Standpauke über das optimale, häusliche Verhalten bei Regen hielt. Immerhin hatte er diese schon verinnerlicht. Hier war das ganze wohl überflüssig. Aber jetzt verstand er seine Mutter auch besser. Schließlich war er ja jetzt der Depp, der alles sauber machen musste. Sein Vater bekam schon chronischen Durchfall sobald er auch nur irgendwas sah, was im entferntesten Sinne einem Besen oder irgendeinem sonstigen Haushaltsgerät ähnelte.

Aber damit konnte Harry sich letztendlich dennoch abfinden. Es wäre ja nicht so, als würde er die Hausarbeit komplett hassen. Er musste so viel bei seiner Mutter machen, dass er sich schon längst daran gewöhnt hatte. Er gehörte wohl zu den wenigen Jungs, die Hausarbeit halbwegs mochten. Sein Vater konnte wirklich froh sein, einen Sohn wie Harry zu haben. Immerhin hatte Harry bei seiner Ankunft in Forks nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er die Berge an Müll gesehen hatte, die sein Vater wohl schon seit einigen Jahren angesammelt hatte. Aber dennoch hatte Harry sehen können, dass James wenigstens versucht hatte, das Haus in einen bewohnbaren Zustand zu bringen, bevor sein Sohn eingezogen war. Dafür hatte es allerdings einige Überraschungen für Harry gegeben… besonders, als er völlig ahnungslos den ein oder anderen Schrank geöffnet hatte und schließlich von einer Lawine an Dingen bombardiert wurde, die sein Vater _weggeräumt_ hatte.

Seufzend griff Harry nach einem Lappen, den er schon ehrfürchtig den Regen-Lappen getauft hatte. Mit dem Regenwasser, das er fast tagtäglich vom Boden wischen musste. Ja, so einfallsreich war er, wenn er Langeweile hatte. Die Schule hier in Forks war auch nicht anders als in London. Genau der gleiche Stoff, genau die gleichen Lehrer und genau die gleichen Leute. Alles gleich. Gleich langweilig. Hier gab es aber auch überhaupt nichts zu machen. Neben der Bibliothek und der ein oder anderen Kneipe gab es hier nichts, das junge Leute wie ihn anziehen würde. Da wäre natürlich noch der Strand von La Push, aber das Wetter war nicht gerade passend für ein feucht-fröhliches Geplansche im Strand. Wasser von unten, Wasser von oben, da bekommt man ja leicht eine Wasserphobie, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Harry mochte zwar den Regen, aber selbst er hatte seine Grenzen, man musste es ja nicht gleich maßlos übertreiben.

Der Boden war jetzt erst mal wieder trocken. Vorerst. Zumindest so lange, bis sein Vater mit patschnassen Schuhen hier reinkam und erst im Wohnzimmer feststellen würde, dass er ja noch die nassen Schuhe anhatte. Ja, so war sein Vater. Er würde Harry verlegen und mit einer schlechten Unschuldsmiene anlächeln und mit den gleichen, patschnassen Schuhen wieder zurück zum Hausflur schlurfen und eine zweite Spur nasser Rückstände hinterlassen. Dann würde er sich ein zweites Mal entschuldigen. Nur um am nächsten Tag die ganze Prozedur zu wiederholen. Lily wäre schon ausgeflippt. Nicht ohne Grund hatten sie sich scheiden lassen…

Harry legte den Lappen wieder dahin, wo er ihn weggenommen hatte und ging in die Küche. Diese hatte er in den letzten Tagen genau nach seinem Geschmack eingeräumt. Sein Vater hielt sich hier sowieso nur sehr selten auf. Höchstens mal abends, um Harry beim Kochen zuzusehen. Es war jetzt knapp 16 Uhr. Die Schule hatte heute etwas früher aufgehört, da der Sportlehrer sich wohl verletzt hatte. Nicht, dass Harry sich beschweren würde. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er jetzt nichts zu tun. Seufzend nahm er ein Glas aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich etwas Cola ein. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um die letzten Tage. Er musste zugeben, dass es gar nicht mal so gut gelaufen war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Immerhin konnte er noch keine richtigen Freunde verzeichnen. Zumindest nicht an der Schule. Klar, viele Leute hatten mit ihm geredet oder sich im Unterricht zu ihm gesessen. Aber Freunde konnte er das ja auch nicht nennen. Mehr so etwas wie Zwecksgemeinschaften… Er musste innerlich die Augen verdrehen, als er an Jessica dachte. Das war ja mal eine Frau… Unglaublich. Die konnte stundenlang ihrer eigenen Stimme lauschen, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr Gegenüber noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. So ungefähr lief es zumindest in den bisherigen Pausen ab, die Harry hatte. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich hilfesuchend an Mike gewendet, nur um festzustellen, dass der Vollidiot jedes Wort von Jessica von ihren Lippen abzulesen schien. Total fasziniert schaute er sie die ganze Zeit an, als würde sie eine hochaktuelle Formel zur Molekularbiologie aufstellen. Dabei sprach sie nur von dem neuen, gelben T-Shirt, das sie in Port Angeles gekauft hatte. Gelb! Das sagt ja schon alles!

Aber es war nicht nur Jessica, an die Harry denken musste. Unwillkürlich wurde Harry rot im Gesicht. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck von seiner Cola und sah aus dem Fenster. _Ihn _hatte er natürlich auch nicht vergessen können. Edward Cullen. Schon der Gedanke an ihn ließ Harrys Magen Purzelbäume schlagen. Merkwürdig… er hatte ihn erst ein einziges Mal gesehen und vielleicht eine Minute mit ihm geredet und trotzdem musste er jedes Mal wie ein Schulmädchen quietschen, als er an den gut aussehenden Jungen dachte. Und er dachte sehr oft an ihn. Selbst James hatte eine seiner peinlichen Quietscheskapaden mitbekommen und hatte sogleich gefragt, ob Harry eine Maus gesehen hätte. Bevor sein Vater zu seiner Pistole greifen konnte, hatte Harry ihn beruhigen können. Was wollte sein Vater auch mit einer Pistole? Die Maus würde er sowieso nicht treffen. Zumindest hoffte Harry das….

Aber der junge Cullen ging Harry wirklich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte auch nicht nur gut ausgesehen. Irgendwie hatte Harry sich in seiner Nähe wohl gefühlt, geborgen sogar. Das Gefühl hatte Harry bisher bei niemandem gehabt, nicht mal bei seinen Eltern. Edward gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er Harry vor allen bösen Dingen dieser Welt beschützen könnte, so klischeehaft das auch klingen mag.

Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen. Das Telefon klingelte. Grummelnd stellte der Junge sein Glas ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er schließlich das Telefon in der Polsterritze vom Sofa fand. Und ein paar Chips. Irgendwann würde er seinen Vater das ganze Haus sauber machen lassen… irgendwann.

Seufzend drückte er auf den Knopf und hielt das Telefon an sein Ohr, während er die Chips in den Mülleimer in der Küche warf.

„Harry Potter! Mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?"

Ein warmes Lachen war seine erste Antwort. „Guten Tag Mister Potter! Hier spricht Dr. Carlisle Cullen vom städtischen Krankenhaus."

Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Krankenhaus war nie gut… „Vom Krankenhaus? Ist was mit meinem Vater passiert? Geht es ihm gut? Was-.."

Der Arzt unterbrach Harrys hektische Fragen: „Mr. Potter, beruhigen sie sich erst mal! Ihrem Vater geht es blendend. Er musste in eine Schlägerei eingreifen. Ihm ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass er keine Verletzungen hat. Er hat einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und nun lasse ich ihn ungern selbst nach Hause fahren! Daher rufe ich sie an!"

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater sich ernst verletzt hätte. Schon beim Stolpern hatte er sich einmal einen schweren Beinbruch zugezogen. Seine Mutter war damals außer sich gewesen, da James einige Wochen nicht hatte arbeiten gehen können. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt! Natürlich komme ich ihn abholen. In zehn Minuten dürfte ich da sein!"

„Das wäre gut. Ansonsten hätte ich ihren Vater nach meiner Schicht heimfahren können."

„Nein, nein, machen sie sich keine Umstände. Ich bin schon so gut wie da!"

„In Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Dann bis gleich."

„Ja, bis gleich!" Harry legte das Telefon beiseite. Seinem Vater ging es also gut. Wahrscheinlich war er jetzt schon wieder am rumquängeln und nervte die Krankenschwestern. Das sähe seinem Vater ähnlich. Schnell lief Harry auf sein Zimmer und zog sich um. Er musste ja nicht gerade in Jogginghosen seinen Vater abholen. Dann griff er nach seinen Autoschlüsseln und ging nach draußen. Zum Glück hatte der Regen aufgehört.

Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, mit welchem Namen der Arzt sich bei ihm gemeldet hatte… Dr. Cullen… Cullen. So weit verbreitet sollte der Name Cullen wohl nicht sein und das wiederrum würde bedeuten, dass dieser Arzt mit Harry geheimnisvollen Edward Cullen verwandt wäre. Und das würde bedeuten… dass Harry vielleicht mehr über Edward in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, Harry würde sich am liebsten selber auf die Schultern klopfen, wenn das für Außenstehende nicht so unheimlich blöd aussehen würde…

Die Fahrt mit dem Auto konnte nicht länger dauern. Wie kommt es, dass Autofahrten umso länger dauern, wenn man früh sein Ziel erreichen möchte? Eine merkwürdige Sache. Harry hoffte, dass es seinem Vater wirklich gut ging. Ärzte hatten nämlich diese Angewohnheit, am Telefon nicht ganz bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, sei es aus ärztlicher Schweigepflicht oder weil sie die Verwandten nicht vorzeitig beunruhigen wollten. Trotzdem wäre es Harry lieber, gleich die ganze Wahrheit zu hören, immerhin war er schon etwas abgehärtet, was die verschiedenen Konditionen seines Vaters anging, in denen er ihn meist vorfand. Harry würde es nie vergessen, als sein Vater ihn eines Tages mitten im Unterricht anrief. Besorgt hatte Harry sich bei seinem Lehrer entschuldigt und das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Draußen angekommen hatte er dann genauer nachgefragt, was passiert sei und ob seinem Vater etwas passiert wäre. Dieser hatte sich daraufhin nur etwas gequält geräuspert und Harry mitgeteilt, dass er sich irgendwie mit seinen Handschellen am eingebauten Küchentisch festgekettet hätte. Harry wollte danach gar nicht mehr wissen, wie sein Vater _das _hinbekommen hatte… wäre noch eine zweite Person beteiligt gewesen, hätte er es sich vielleicht erklären können…

Und so kam es, dass Harry absolut nichts mehr schockte. Und wenn seinem Vater mal wirklich etwas Fatales passieren würde, dann würde es wohl keiner mitbekommen… außer Harry, der natürlich bei jedem noch so kleinen Kratzer stets mit dem Verbandskasten in der Hand bei seinem Vater in Windeseile eintreffen würde. Ja, Harry kam nicht umhin, sich selbst als Vater der kleinen, dysfunktionalen Familie zu bezeichnen, die sein Vater und er bildeten. Und dennoch würde er alles für diese Familie tun, alles.

Am Krankenhaus angekommen musste Harry erst mal eine ganze Weile lang einen Parkplatz suchen. Wie kam es, dass alle Parkplätze rund ums Krankenhaus immer belegt sind? Es wäre ja nicht so, dass die ganze Bevölkerung ständig krank ist, oder? Harry beschuldigte dafür die wachsende Zahl älterer Menschen und die schrumpfende Zahl der Parkplätze, die sich anscheinend proportional zum Wachstum der älteren Generationen senkte… oder so. Mit viel Glück und mit 60 km/h schaffte es Harry, einen potenziellen Parkplatz vor einem älteren Herrn zu erreichen, der wie wild mit den Armen fuchtelte. Harry ignorierte das, auch er musste mal mit der Hilfsbereitschaft pausieren. Und im Kampf um den letzten Parkplatz sind in seinen Augen alle gleich… Edward hätte er vielleicht vorgelassen…

Ein Parkticket zog er nicht. Wer sollte das auch kontrollieren, sein Vater war ja gerade beschäftigt. Mit schnellen Schritten betrat Harry das Krankenhaus. Das Foyer war wie erwartet weiß. Weiße Wände, weiße Stühle, weißer Boden… man konnte es auch übertreiben. Zumindest sieht man sofort, wenn jemand schwer verletzt ist… nicht, dass man das in einem Krankenhaus erwarten würde, nein…

Seufzend ging Harry zur Rezeption, an der eine freundlich aussehende Frau saß und ihn anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Kurz sah er an sich runter, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Klamotten auch sauber waren. Ja, sie Frau musste wohl einen anderen Grund haben. Bei ihr angekommen legte die Frau ihr bestes Lächeln auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sie gar nicht so viel älter war, als er selbst. Und das erklärte dann wiederrum das suspekte Balzverhalten der jungen Dame. Harry versuchte es zu ignorieren und so schnell wie möglich den Fängen des weiblichen Geschlechts zu entkommen. Wenn sie einmal zupacken, dann kommst du nicht mehr weg. Harry erschauderte kurz, als er ein Bild von Jessica im Kopf hatte, gelbes T-Shirt inklusive.

Mit einem leisen Räuspern machte er vollkommen auf sich aufmerksam: „Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche meinen Vater- …". Sofort fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Wie ist denn sein Name, junger Mann?" Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Junger Mann? Das Mädchen sah nicht mal drei Jahre älter aus als er… „James Potter. Ein Dr. Cullen hat mich angerufen." Sofort begannen die Augen der Rezeptionistin an zu funkeln: „Dr. Cullen? Ein toller Mann und ein ausgezeichneter Arzt. Dein Vater ist in den besten Händen, das kann ich dir garantieren." Toll, jetzt waren sie schon beim ‚du'. Harry seufzte. Er konnte buchstäblich die Bewunderung sehen, ja sogar greifen, gegenüber diesem Dr. Cullen. Der musste ja aussehen… was allerdings wieder Harrys Vermutung bestätigte, dass dieser Arzt mit Harry Edward in Verbindung stand. Und jetzt nannte er ihn schon ‚seinen' Edward…

Genervt rollte Harry mit den Augen: „Ja, gut. Können _Sie_ mir jetzt bitte sagen, wo ich meinen Vater finden kann? Ich hab es eilig, wenn _Sie_ verstehen!" Das schien die gute Frau endlich zu verstehen. Sie wandte sich ihrem PC zu, gab etwas ein und nannte ihm schließlich die Zimmernummer. Er grummelte ein kleines Dankeschön, auf das sie allerdings nicht weiter reagierte. Es sah so aus, als hätte er sie gekränkt… was soll's. Er stieg in den erstbesten Aufzug, da er in den neunten Stock musste. Harry mag zwar jung sein, aber neun Stockwerke würden ihn dann doch in die Knie zwingen. Oben angekommen suchte er dann gleich nach dem Zimmer, 904. Auf der Tür befand sich ein kleines Schild, auf dem deutlich stand: _Oberarzt Dr. Carlisle Cullen_. Sogar ein Oberarzt, das wurde ja immer besser. Noch ein letztes Mal strich Harry seine Kleidung glatt und klopfte schließlich an die Tür. Noch in derselben Sekunde, so schien es Harry, wurde er auch schon von einer tiefen aber warmen Stimme hineingebeten. Harry öffnete die Tür und das Erste, was er dachte, war _shit. _Aber im positiven Sinne, durchaus positiv. Es sollte verboten sein, so gut auszusehen. Da konnten Normalsterbliche wie Harry ja nur eifersüchtig und ehrfürchtig zugleich werden. Eins wurde indessen für Harry klar: dieser Mann kannte definitiv Edward. Und ebenso Emmet und Rosalie Cullen, die er ja Tage zuvor im Supermarkt getroffen hatte. Irgendwo musste ein Nest sein. So viel Schönheit an ein und derselben Stelle. Das förderte definitiv Harrys Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, die er gerade bekam. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich eingeschüchtert, was wahrscheinlich auch der Arzt bemerkte, da er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln von hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und Harry entgegenkam, der immer noch bei der Tür stand und sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegt hatte. Das war peinlich…

„Sie müssen Harry Potter sein, der Sohn meines Patienten. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen beiden ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Wenn ich mich noch mal vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen und ich bin der behandelnde Arzt ihres Vaters."

Harry fühlte sich erst mal wie erschlagen, schaffte es aber dennoch, die ausgestreckte Hand des Arztes in die Seine zu nehmen. Es entging ihm nicht, wie kalt die Hand des Arztes war. Das musste bei einer Untersuchung richtig fies sein…

„Ja… ja, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Sie hatten mich angerufen. Wie geht es meinem Vater?" Der Arzt lächelte und führte mich aus seinem Büro den Gang entlang, scheinbar in die Richtung meines Vaters. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Mr. Potter, ihrem Vater geht es blendend. Er ist wieder bei bester Gesundheit und auch schon wieder in der Lage, die gesamte Schwesternschaft zu beeindrucken." Während er dies sagte, betraten er und Harry ein Behandlungszimmer, in dem sich James schließlich befand. Er hatte ein kleineres Pflaster an der Stirn und ein paar Schrammen, aber nichts, was Harry allzu viel Sorgen machte. Dennoch musste Harry den Kopf schütteln, da sein Vater gerade dabei war, einigen Krankenschwestern einen Witz zu erzählen, der überhaupt nicht lustig war. Das hielt die Schwestern aber nicht davon ab, hinter hervor gehaltenen Händen zu kichern. Harry seufzte. Seinem Vater ging es gut.

Dr. Cullen bat die Damen freundlich darum, wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, was sie auch ohne Widerworte taten. Carlisle schien sie gut im Griff zu haben…

Harry ging zu seinem Vater, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen übersehen hatte. James legte seine Arme um Harry und zog ihn in eine Umarmung: „Ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest. Mr. Cullen hier wollte mich partout nicht gehen lassen. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste ne Nacht hierbleiben…" Harry drückte sich näher an seinen Vater: „Und dich das furchtbare Essen hier essen lassen? Das hätte ich dir nie antun können, Dad!" Daraufhin musste James laut lachen: „Ja, davor hast du mich auch bewahrt, mein kleiner Held." Harry rümpfte nur die Nase bei dem Wort _klein_. Musste jeder darauf herumreiten? Dr. Cullen schien es auf jeden Fall lustig zu finden, da er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Sein guter Ruf war dahin.

„So, James, jetzt, da du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit hast, kann ich dich mit gutem Gewissen entlassen. Wenn du Kopfschmerzen bekommst, dann nimm eine von den Tabletten, die ich dir aufgeschrieben habe. Einen Krankenschein kann ich dir aber nicht ausstellen." James erwiderte daraufhin in einem jammernden Ton: „Kein Krankenschein? Awww, dabei hatte ich mir die nächsten Tage so schön vorgestellt…" Harry beäugte seinen Vater skeptisch: „Was? Auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher mit mir als Bedienung?" James lächelte: „Ja, so in etwa!" Dr. Cullen grinste: „Keine Sorge junger Mann! Dein Vater wird morgen in alter Frische zur Arbeit gehen." Er drückte James ein Rezept in die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „So, ich muss meine Runden drehen. Dass ich dich hier so schnell nicht wieder sehe, alter Freund." James lachte und schüttelte die Hand des Arztes: „Ich werde mir Mühe geben, aber garantieren kann ich nichts." „Dass du dir Mühe gibst, soll mir reichen. Bis zum nächsten Mal." Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „Es ist schön, den berüchtigten Sohn von James endlich kennengelernt zu haben. Auch sie möchte ich hier nicht oft sehen, es sei denn zu Besuch." Harry lächelte, schüttelte ein weiteres Mal die Hand des Arztes: „Jawohl Sir! Auf Wiedersehen."

Und dann wagte Harry etwas, was er sich nie zugetraut hätte, zumal er nicht mal sicher war, ob er Recht hatte: „Und grüßen Sie ihren Sohn von mir..." Dr. Cullen sah überrascht aus: „Meinen Sohn? Welchen?" Harry war erleichtert. Zumindest hatte Carlisle Cullen Söhne. Es wäre doch etwas peinlich gewesen, wenn er gar keine Söhne hätte: „Edward Cullen. Ich kenne ihn aus der Schule." Zuerst schien Dr. Cullen etwas verdutzt zu sein, dann lächelte er aber: „Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Harry mit seinem Vater zurück. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. Dieser sah ihn mit großen, fast schon bettelnden Augen an: „Du, Harry…. ?" „Ja, Dad?" Kurzes Schweigen, dann: „… ich hab Hunger!" Harry schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Was für ein Tag.

++++++++Ende+++++++++++

Sooooo, das hat jetzt etwas gedauert…. Ich fang gar nicht erst an, mich zu erklären, das will sowieso keiner wissen^^.

Vielen Dank an diejenigen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, nach dem Lesen einen kleinen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Ich freue mich über jeden Einzelnen XD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Wie immer gehört mir weder die Welt von HP noch die von Twilight!

_Ende Kapitel 4:_

_Und dann wagte Harry etwas, was er sich nie zugetraut hätte, zumal er nicht mal sicher war, ob er Recht hatte: „Und grüßen Sie ihren Sohn von mir..." Dr. Cullen sah überrascht aus: „Meinen Sohn? Welchen?" Harry war erleichtert. Zumindest hatte Carlisle Cullen Söhne. Es wäre doch etwas peinlich gewesen, wenn er gar keine Söhne hätte: „Edward Cullen. Ich kenne ihn aus der Schule." Zuerst schien Dr. Cullen etwas verdutzt zu sein, dann lächelte er aber: „Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Harry mit seinem Vater zurück. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. Dieser sah ihn mit großen, fast schon bettelnden Augen an: „Du, Harry…. ?" „Ja, Dad?" Kurzes Schweigen, dann: „… ich hab Hunger!" Harry schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Was für ein Tag._

**Kapitel 5: Edward Cullen und Jacob Black**

Verschlafen rieb sich Harry die geröteten Augen. Das war vielleicht mal eine lange Nacht, die er so schnell nicht wieder erleben wollte. Ja, sein Vater hatte einen kleinen Unfall, aber es gab keinerlei Folgeschäden. Und somit hatte es eigentlich auch keinen Grund gegeben, dass Harry den kompletten letzten Tag damit verbracht hatte, seinen Vater von hinten bis vorne zu bedienen. Erst wollte James was zu essen, dann wollte er Nachschlag, dann hatte er Durst, dann brauchte er die Fernbedienung und dann Gesellschaft. Für einen kerngesunden Mann brauchte er in Harrys Augen verdammt viel.

Aber Harry machte das alles ja gerne, sofern es seine Grenzen hatte. Die hatte es gestern nicht und so kam es, dass Harry die ganze Nacht wie gerädert war und kein Auge zugekriegt hatte. Und so durfte er nun den heutigen Tag starten. James selber hatte sich anscheinend schon auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er eine geruhsame und erholsame Nacht und die Schrammen vom Vortag schienen auch vergessen. So lag es letztendlich wohl am Sohn, die Strapazen eines langen Tages wegzustecken.

Aber dennoch freute Harry sich auf den heutigen Schultag. Immerhin war er noch nicht so lange hier in Forks und hatte noch nicht wirklich viel Zeit gehabt, die Gegend zu erkunden und die Leute richtig kennenzulernen. Das sollte sich so schnell wie möglich ändern. Und schaden würde es ihm sicherlich auch nicht, Edward Cullen noch einmal zu treffen. Harry wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Er hatte einen Teil der Nacht tatsächlich damit verbracht zu überlegen, wie er am besten Edward Cullen ansprechen konnte. Und nach stundenlangen Überlegungen kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ihm spätestens in dem Moment, in dem er vor dem Jungen steht, der Mut wohl oder übel verlassen würde. Und bevor er sich gänzlich blamierte, hatte Harry sich vorgenommen, Edward erst einmal zu beobachten. Auskundschaften. Sowas macht der Jäger nun mal, bevor er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packt. Wobei Harry sich nicht wirklich wie der Jäger vorkam. Eher wie das Reh, dass schon in die Falle getappt war…

Schnell machte Harry sich ein kleines Frühstück, bestehend aus einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Marmeladentoast. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen war er heute etwas früher aufgestanden und hatte so auch noch die Chance, ein nahrhaftes Frühstück zu genießen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein pinkfarbener Zettel auf, der fröhlich und überhaupt nicht auffallend am Kühlschrank hing. Die Schrift erkannte er sofort als das Gekrakel seines Vaters. Er hatte schon immer Probleme gehabt, diese Schrift erfolgreich zu entziffern. Hier konnte Harry mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, dass er die Schrift von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, wenn man so etwas überhaupt erben konnte. Sein Vater griff aus irgendeinem Grund auf alles zurück, was er je gesehen hatte, als wenn er alle Schriften mischen wollte, um seine eigene Geheimschrift zu erfinden. Und in Harrys Augen hatte er das auch geschafft. Er stand vom Küchentisch auf und näherte sich dem Zettel:

_Hey, Sohnemann! Ich wollte mich noch mal für deine rührende Versorgung bedanken, du bist ein Schatz! Aber viel wichtiger: Kannst du heute Abend etwas mehr kochen? Billy und sein Sohn Jacob haben sich zum Essen angekündigt, weil ich so mit deinen Kochkünsten angegeben habe! Ciao, dein bester Vater! _

Harry sah den Zettel weiterhin skeptisch an. Was ihn wirklich verstörte war der… Knutschfleck am Ende der Nachricht. Langsam näherte er sich dem Zettel. Also, wirklich, ein Knutschfleck? Musste Harry sich Sorgen machen? Vielleicht hatte James ja doch eine schlimmere Kopfverletzung erlitten als erst angenommen… Zum Glück gab es eine einfache Lösung, denn dieser charmante Fleck roch definitiv nach Erdbeere. Also Erdbeermarmalade. Zum Glück… Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sein Vater war wirklich ein Kindskopf durch und durch. Dein _bester_ Vater… als wenn Harry mehrere Väter hätte… Lachend nahm Harry den Zettel und warf ihn weg. Er musste heute also mehr kochen, für vier Personen, um genau zu sein. Das war ja nicht so viel. Und Jacob würde auch kommen, Harry hatte sein erstes Treffen mit Jacob noch gut in Erinnerung. Das war ja der Tag, an dem Harrys Einkaufstaschen eingerissen waren und Jacob ihm zu Hilfe geeilt war. So zuvorkommende Menschen traf man heutzutage nur noch sehr selten, wenn überhaupt. Harry konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Das war auch der Tag, an dem er Rosalie Cullen kennengelernt hatte. Aus dieser Frau konnte Harry bisher noch nicht schlau werden… ok, sie war bildhübsch, perfekt, um genau zu sein, aber musste sie deshalb so arrogant und unfreundlich sein? Das machte ihre ganze Schönheit zunichte, mit einem Schlag. Zumindest schien ihr Freund Emmett sehr nett zu sein.

Auf jeden Fall freute sich Harry, heute Abend noch mal mit Jacob reden zu können. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Jacob sein bester Freund werden könnte und einen besten Freund konnte Harry hier in Forks gut gebrauchen.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Er hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Schnell stellte er sein Geschirr in die Spüle und griff nach seiner Schultasche und seinen Autoschlüsseln. Ein neuer Tag seines neuen Lebens in Forks.

+++++Schule+++++

Harry warf die Tür seines roten Transporters zu. Der Parkplatz war schon relativ voll und überall hatten sich schon die üblichen Grüppchen gebildet. Noch war Harry kein Mitglied irgendeiner solchen Gruppe. Das lag einerseits aber auch an ihm selber, denn Jessica und Mike winkten ihn schon ganz aufgeregt zu sich rüber. Harry seufzte. Besser als ein Außenseiter zu sein. Immerhin wusste er schon, dass man Jessica ganz leicht ignorieren konnte, ohne dass sie es merkt. Man musste nur gelegentlich zustimmend murmeln oder ein undefinierbares Grunzen von sich geben, und schon fühlte sich das Mädchen in ihrer Intelligenz bestätigt. Nach solchen Unterhaltungen musste Harry sich ernsthaft fragen, wo die ganzen intellektuellen Menschen sich verschanzt hatten. Hier waren sie auf jeden Fall nicht…

„HARRY!" Jessica warf sich Harry buchstäblich in die Arme in dem Moment, in dem er einen gewissen Radius erreicht hatte. In Zukunft musste er sich einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand ausmessen. Jessica begann auch sofort, Harry jedes noch so kleine Detail ihres Wochenendes zu erzählen und seine Murmel-Grunz-Technik schien auch weiterhin zu funktionieren, denn Jessica war in ihrem Redefluss kaum aufzuhalten. Mike hing wie gewöhnlich an ihren Lippen. Jetzt gerade erzählte sie von einem Badeausflug in La Push. Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, am La Push-Strand zu baden, das Wasser musste doch eisig sein… Aber spaßig war es bestimmt. Vielleicht konnte Harry heute Abend sogar Jacob davon überzeugen, mitzukommen. Und vielleicht würde Jacob auch noch ein paar eigene Freunde mitbringen. Schlimmer als Jessica konnten sie auch nicht mehr werden.

Mit der schrillen Schulklingel machten sich alle Schüler auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen. Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht an die merkwürdige Gebäudesammlung der Schule gewöhnen können. Jedes einzelne Fach schien ein eigenes Gebäude zu haben. Das schien ja ganz praktisch zu sein, aber merkwürdig war es schon. Das war wohl früher keine Schule, vielleicht waren es vor hunderten von Jahren auch nur ganz normale Wohnhäuser. Hunderte von Jahren, weil die Gebäude zum Teil so aussahen, als könnte sie ein kleiner Sturm zu Trümmern zerbersten. Und die Farbe war auch schon überall verblichen oder ganz ab. Wie wäre es mit einem Schulprojekt… Die Idee müsste er mal dem Direktor vorbringen…

Seufzend betrat Harry das Englisch-Gebäude. An den Wänden hingen allerlei Weltkarten und lustige Tabellen, die einem die Grammatik näher bringen sollten. Wo waren sie, im Kindergarten? Also wirklich, Harry musste den Kopf schütteln. Schweigend setzte er sich auf einen freien Platz, den er in den letzten Tagen für sich ergattert hatte. Er nahm seine Bücher und Unterlagen raus. Heute besprachen sie _Emma_. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Erst _Wuthering Heights _und dann _Emma. _Musste das denn sein? Liebeslektüre hin oder her, Harry war ein Mann, wenn auch nicht ganz hetero, und zu viel Liebesschnulzen schlugen auf sein Gemüt ein wie Hagel. Es gab doch noch so viele andere Bücher, die er wärmstens empfehlen könnte. Aber die schiere Anzahl an weiblichen Personen, die diesen Kurs besuchten, schien auch für die Lektürewahl verantwortlich zu sein. Damit musste er wohl oder übel leben.

Die Stunde ging zäh wie Kaugummi rum und Harry merkte erst am Schluss, dass seine Backe schon fast am Tisch festklebte. Er gab dem Schlafmangel und der Lektüre dafür die Schuld. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass es so langweilig war… Flink griff er nach seinen Sachen, steckte sie in die Tasche und floh aus dem Saal. Der Lehrer sah ihn auf dem ganzen Weg böse an. Upps, das Treffen zwischen Backe und Tisch ist anscheinend auch anderen aufgefallen. Was soll's!

Der Tag ging genauso weiter und Harry war mehr als glücklich, als er endlich die Halbzeit erreichte und in die Mensa gehen konnte. Die Auswahl an angebotenem Essen war gar nicht mal so schlecht und das sagte Harry als Koch. Es schien ausgewogen und zur Abwechslung mal gesund. In seiner alten Schule war das leider nicht so. Da gab es fast jeden Tag Pizza oder Pommes in Massen. Ein Schlaraffenland für jeden pubertierenden Teenager und der blanke Horror für Harry. In jenen Tagen hatte er sich immer früh morgens aus dem Bett gequält um sich noch schnell etwas anderes zu kochen. Das ganze ging schließlich so weit, dass er sogar für andere mitgekocht hatte, als diese bemerkt hatten, dass Harry was viel Besseres als den Mensafraß hatte. Und wie hatten sie es ihm gedankt? Gar nicht.

Am Ende griff Harry nach einem Salat und ein Käsesandwich und ging zurück nach draußen. Trotz des verhangenen Himmels war es relativ warm auf dem Hof. In der Mensa selber war es für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu laut und auf alle Fälle zu voll. Wie sollte man denn in Ruhe essen, wenn man von allen Seiten angeschrien oder angerempelt wurde. Also setzte Harry sich auf die Bank, auf der er schon das letzte Mal gesessen hatte. Die wurde allmählich schon zu seinem Stammplatz. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seinem Salat rum und besah dabei seine Umgebung. Forks war trotz allem ein sehr schöner Ort, das musste Harry sich eingestehen. Alles war grün, frisch und duftete herrlich. Der Wald grenzte sogar hier an der Schule an und Harry konnte einen kleinen Trampelpfad ausmachen, der mitten in den Wald führte. Wenn er mal mehr Zeit hatte, würde Harry diesem Pfad mal folgen, um zu sehen, wo genau er hinführte. Er hoffte nur, dass er am Ende des Weges nicht ein Geheimlager an alkoholischen Getränken vorfinden würde. Das würde er der Schülerschaft von Forks auch noch zutrauen…

Ganz in Gedanken versunken merkte er schon wieder nicht, wie sich jemand leise neben Harry setzte und ihn ansah. Erst als Harry sich wieder Richtung Schule drehte, bemerkte er seinen Sitznachbarn. Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„So trifft man sich also wieder…" Edward Cullen erwiderte Harrys Lächeln und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Du sahst schon wieder völlig in deinen Gedanken versunken aus… Über was denkst du die ganze Zeit nach?" Edward sah so aus, als wenn ihn Harrys Gedanken wirklich interessieren würden. Harry sah wieder Richtung Wald.

„Ich dachte darüber nach, wie schön es doch hier ist… Ich mag Forks." Harry sah in Edwards Augen: „Sehr sogar…" Edwards Lächeln wurde auf diese Antwort hin deutlich wärmer und Harry spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend…

„Ja, Forks ist ein sehr schöner und ruhiger Ort. Nicht jeder erkennt das." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diejenigen, die den Zauber dieses Ortes nicht erkennen, müssen blind sein…" Edward musste schmunzeln: „So, der Neue hat auch noch einen Hang zur Poesie! Wie romantisch…" Harry errötete sofort bei diesen Worten. Romantisch? Edward… er flirtete doch nicht etwa mit Harry… oder? Harrys nächste Worte waren fast nur ein einziges Gemurmel: „Romantisch? Poetisch? Vielleicht… normal bin ich nicht so…."

Edward lachte daraufhin. „Heißt das etwa, dass ich diese Ader in dir erweckt habe? Ich fühle mich geehrt." Harry lächelte und stocherte in seinem Salat rum. Er konnte Edward nicht mehr in die Augen gucken. „Ja, du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Immerhin erlaube ich dir, neben mir ungefragt Platz zu nehmen." Bei diesen Worten sprang der Cullen-Junge sofort auf und kniete im selben Moment vor Harry nieder. Dieser wusste gar nicht, wie es um ihn geschieht, als Edward plötzlich Harrys Hand ergriff und sie kurz an seine eiskalten Lippen drückte.

„Ich muss um Verzeihung bitten. Wie konnte ich mir anmaßen, mich ungefragt neben euch zu setzen. Wen ihr erlaubt, ist es euch genehm, meine Wenigkeit neben euch Platz nehmen zu lassen?"

Zunächst reagierte Harry gar nicht. Seine Emotionen gingen von einem Hoch ins andere. Erst wurde er puterrot im Gesicht aufgrund des altmodischen und dennoch liebevollen Handkusses, dann hatte er das unbändige Verlangen, laut zu lachen. Das tat er auch.

„Hahaha, oh mein Gott… ha... das... Gott, steh auf… bitte". Harry räusperte sich und setzte sich gerade auf: „Sir Edward Cullen, hiermit genehmige ich Ihnen, neben uns Platz zu nehmen!" Edward ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und setzte sich wieder neben Harry auf die Bank. Harry spürte dieses Mal, wie Edwards Bein sein Eigenes berührte. Und er wurde wieder schüchtern. Ein leises Lachen Edwards ließ ihn wieder hochschauen.

„Bei deinem roten Gesicht könnte man meinen, du würdest krank werden… Muss ich mir etwa Sorgen machen?". Das machte Harrys Problem nicht besser.

„Ich bin nicht krank, keine Sorge. Es ist nur… also…".

„Macht dich meine Nähe nervös?". Edward lehnte sich weiter in Harrys Richtung.

„Nervös? ... hehe… Nein… ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, mit Leuten meines Alters umzugehen." Edward machte ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Was? Was ist mit deinen Freunden?" Harry nuschelte als Antwort. Die Sache war ihm etwas peinlich.

„Hier hab ich noch keine richtigen Freunde… da wäre Jacob, aber denn kenn ich auch noch nicht so lange… Und meine alten Freunde sind dabei, den Kontakt abzubrechen." Harry sah traurig zu Boden, aber Edward ließ das nicht zu.

„Keine Freunde? So ein Unsinn. Und was bin ich dann, kein Freund? Und mein Bruder Emmett scheint dich auch als Freund anzusehen. Nachdem er dich das erste Mal getroffen hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören von dir zu erzählen. Rosalie ist schon richtig genervt…". Harry lächelte.

„Ja, sie schien mich nicht gerade leiden zu können… Und dein Bruder Emmett mag mich? Wirklich?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf: „Rosalie muss sich erst mal an dich gewöhnen, keine Sorge. Sie ist bei jedem so, den sie noch nicht kennt. Und Emmett war ganz begeistert von dir. Also hast du schon drei Freunde hier." Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich zum ersten Mal ein ehrliches, offenes Lächeln aus und er flüsterte leise: „Danke." Edward wuschelte als Antwort durch Harrys Haare und Harry schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen. Der Tag wurde immer besser.

+++++Harrys Zuhause+++++

Jetzt war Harry schon seit einigen Stunden zu Hause und noch immer konnte er das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Er wurde es einfach nicht mehr los, er wollte es auch gar nicht loswerden. Edward Cullen war einfach… unbeschreiblich. Witzig, gutaussehend und ein Gentleman der alten Schule. In Harrys Augen also perfekt. Mechanisch kümmerte Harry sich um das Essen. Steak, Backofenkartoffeln, selbst gemachte Saucen und einen Salat. Das war das Lieblingsessen seines Vaters und Harry war momentan so glücklich, dass er am liebsten die ganze Welt an seinem Glück teilhaben lassen wollte, ob sie wollen oder nicht.

In diesem Moment hörte Harry auch schon, wie die Haustür aufging und sein Vater polternd das Haus betrat. Eins war James nämlich nicht: leise. Man wusste immer sofort, wo James sich aufhielt und was er gerade machte. Harry putzte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und ging seinem Vater entgegen, um ihn zu begrüßen. James nahm seinen Sohn auch sofort in die Arme. Das mochte Harry an seinem Vater, er war ziemlich anhänglich und blühte förmlich bei Körperkontakt auf. Lily, Harrys Mutter, war da etwas distanzierter, was Harry persönlich immer schon schade fand. Grundsätzlich war Harry, als er klein war und Sorgen hatte, immer als erstes zu seinem Vater gerannt. Lily spielte mehr die Rolle der strengen Mutter. Streng, aber gerecht.

James drückte seinen Sohn kurz an sich und sah ihn dann aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Abend, mein Schatz. Selten werde ich nach der Arbeit von so einer tollen Hausfrau begrüßt. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen…" Weiter kam James nicht, da Harry ihm mit dem Küchentuch im Gesicht rumwedelte. „Hausfrau? Wen nennst du hier Hausfrau? Ich geb dir gleich Hausfrau, dann kannst du schauen, was du auf den Tisch kriegst." James wuschelte seinem Sohn versöhnlich durch die Haare.

„Awww, das würdest du nicht tun. Du würdest deinen alten Herrn doch nicht einfach so verhungern lassen, oder? Was bist du nur für ein Sohn, ich bin enttäuscht…" Wieder fiel ihm Harry ins Wort.

„Spar dir deine Tiraden, alter Mann und zieh dich um. Der Besuch müsste bald da sein. Ich muss nach dem Essen schauen. Und spar dir deine blöden Kommentare."

„Jawohl, Madame." Harry stöhnte und ging zurück in die Küche, während James seine Arbeitskleidung mit einem bequemen Jogginganzug auswechselte.

+++++Nach dem Essen+++++

Billy Black rieb sich genießerisch über den Bauch. „Also, Harry, ich muss sagen, das war das Beste was ich seit langer Zeit gegessen habe." Jacob, der neben Harry saß und seinen vierten Nachschlag gerade beendet hatte, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und lachte.

„Kein Wunder, Alter, du kannst ja auch überhaupt nicht kochen. Harry, wenn du wüsstest, was der Alte mir jeden Tag auf den Tisch stellt. Das einzige, was er kochen kann, ist Fisch. Jeden Tag Fisch. Das hält ja keiner aus." James musste so hart lachen, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stießen.

„Haha, das stimmt, Billy hat mich einmal eingeladen an einem Tag, an dem es keinen Fisch gab. Er ist noch schlimmer als ich in der Küche. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Harry lächelte. Man konnte richtig sehen, dass die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft verband. Auch wenn sie jetzt am Zanken waren wie zwei alte Waschweiber.

Harry drehte sich zu Jacob um. „Hey, lassen wir die beiden allein. Sollen wir auf mein Zimmer gehen?" Jacob nickte sofort, griff nach einer Cola und folgte Harry die Treppe rauf in dessen Zimmer.

Oben angekommen setzte Harry sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett, während Jacob sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und Harry ansah.

„So, jetzt bist du schon einige Tage hier in Forks. Wie gefällt es dir? Willst du schon wieder zurück? Viel zu erleben gibt es hier nicht." Harry winkte Jacobs Bemerkungen ab.

„Ich mag noch nicht lange hier sein, aber ich finde es hier super. Viel besser als in London. Die Landschaft, die Leute…" Harry wurde wieder rot im Gesicht und Jacob ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit.

„Die Leute? Wer wird denn da rot? Haben wir etwas zu verheimlichen?" Harry grinste.

„Und wenn schon, warum sollte ich dir das erzählen, huh?"

„Harry, du kränkst mich. Ich bin nun offiziell dein bester Freund. Du bist gezwungen mir von all deinen Sexeskapaden zu berichten." Harry verschluckte sich.

„_Sexeskapaden_? Ich bitte dich. Soweit kommt's erst gar nicht und wenn, das wäre das Letzte, was ich dir erzählen würde."

„Ok, kein Sex. Aber da ist doch wer, oder?" Jacob zog dabei anzüglich seine Augenbraue hoch. Harry zerknüllte in der Zeit ein Teil seiner Bettdecke.

„Nun ja… da ist tatsächlich jemand…"

„AHA! Ich wusste es! Kenne ich sie? Oder ihn?" Harry sah immer noch nicht hoch.

„Ihn. Und keine Ahnung, ob du ihn kennst… Ich kenne ihn selber noch nicht sehr lange… es war…"

„Awww, Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Du bist ja sowas von süß Harry, geradezu zum Anbeißen." Harry warf sein Kopfkissen Richtung Jacob. Er grummelte, als Jacob es ohne viel Mühe aus der Luft fing und es an sich drückte.

„Liebe würde ich es nicht nennen, wir kennen uns ja kaum. Aber ich glaube, ich mag ihn… und er mich…" Jacob setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Jetzt musst du mir aber doch den Namen dieses geheimnisvollen Jungen nennen, der dein Herz im Sturm erobert hat. Ich muss ihm doch die Regeln nennen!" Harry stutzte.

„Die Regeln? Ist dafür nicht mein Vater verantwortlich?"

„Ja und nein! Als bester Freund habe ich halt gewisse Verantwortungen, die ich wahrnehmen muss. Und jetzt, Harry, der Name bitteschön!" Harry drückte sein Gesicht in die Bettdecke und nuschelte den Namen: „Ähhvaat Lullen".

„Was? Lullen? Nimm doch mal die Decke vom Gesicht, ich versteh ja nix!" Harry nahm tief Luft.

„Edward Cullen." Jacob blieb wie erstarrt neben Harry sitzen, der Mund offen vor Erstaunen. Dann sah er mehr und mehr entsetzt aus und Harry begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„… Jacob?"

„NEIN!" Harry schrak bei dem lauten Wort zusammen.

„Was?" Jacob griff mit beiden Händen nach Harrys Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich sagte nein. Lass die Finger von dem. Er ist nicht der Richtige für dich." Jetzt wurde auch Harry zornig und wehrte Jacobs Hände ab. Er stand auf und sah Jacob eindringlich an.

„Ich glaube, es liegt in meinem eigenen Ermessen mit wem ich zusammen bin, Jacob Black!" Jacob schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf und sprach mit erhobenen Händen.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint Harry, du verstehst das nicht. Edward Cullen ist ein schlechter… äh… Mensch.."

„Ach, und das weißt du woher?"

„Ich weiß es einfach, du musst mir glauben. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir." Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich freue mich, dass du dir solche Sorgen über mich machst, Jacob, aber es ist und bleibt meine Sache, mit wem ich mich abgebe und mit wem nicht."

„Harry-…"

„JACOB! Komm runter. Wir fahren!" Harry war noch nie so froh, Billys Stimme zu hören. Harry öffnete seine Zimmertür und sah Jacob direkt in die Augen.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Jacob."

„Harry-…"

„Nein, geh jetzt. Wir reden ein anderes Mal weiter, wenn wir beide einen kühleren Kopf haben."

„… Du hast Recht." Jacob umarmte Harry zögerlich.

„Pass auf dich auf." Harry lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Werd ich, bin ja schon ein großer Junge." Jacob lachte schallend.

„Na, darüber kann man aber streiten. Von meiner Perspektive aus-…"

„Halt die Klappe. Deine Perspektive interessiert niemanden hier. Mach, dass du Land gewinnst!"

Harry ging noch mit Jacob bis zur Haustüre, um sich von Billy zu verabschieden. Nachdem beide gegangen waren, wünschte Harry seinem Vater gute Nacht und ging auf sein Zimmer. Das Geschirr konnte James auch selber spülen. Er warf sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Der Tag hatte so schlecht angefangen, aber dann traf er auf Edward. Selbst Jacob konnte ihm seine Stimmung nicht vermiesen… Warum fühlte sich Harry dann so schlecht…?

+++++Ende Kapitel 5+++++

So viel zu Kapitel 5^^.

Das nächste Mal schauen wir uns mal alles ein wenig aus Edwards Sicht an, see ya!

Und wie immer: vielen Dank an all diejenigen, die sich mit meiner FF beschäftigen!

Ein besonderer Dank geht natürlich an SirMaxRaleigh XD!


End file.
